Albus Dumbledore Keeps a Secret
by Mariann's
Summary: A What If story... what if they HAD chosen Albus Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper SB/RL *slash - nothing graphic*, and JP/LE
1. Prologue

A/N:

This story is based on several premises, which I found interesting to explore:

1.) Sirius and Remus talk – it seems to me, that *because* they never seemed to have talked to each other the whole mess even started. The mess that was Pettigrew being overlooked and not suspected of possibly being the traitor. This was what set up the whole story by JKR in the first place even though it doesn't happen in the foreground.

2.) Sirius and Regulus' relationship – we don't know what their relationship really was like in the last months and years before October 1981 – was it only distanced, was it hateful, or did they actually like each other? I can't really recognise from canon how they felt about each other before Sirius left the family and Regulus became a Death Eater. He merely mentions to Harry how and why Regulus died.

3.) Dumbledore's knowledge or at least his suspicion about the Horcruxes. Since he collected all these memories about and around Riddle I'm pretty sure he knew even at the time of the prophecy that Voldemort had something up his sleeve and possibly even what it was. Prove of this claim is the memory fragment from Slughorn, the one where Riddle's mentioning of Horcruxes appears. This is probably the weightiest premise in this fic.

4.) IF Voldemort never gets to neither the Potters nor the Longbottoms, THEN he never marks the one with the power, etc. Therefore, the whole prophecy falls flat. AND if they actually know about the Horcruxes, THEN Voldemort can be vanquished by anyone once these obstacles are out of the way. There is now no Horcrux in Harry after all. Voldemort can only believe in his Horcruxes as long as no one else knows about them. In canon, Regulus must have learned about their existence somehow, and he must have known, or at least been able to conclude what they were and did, otherwise he would not have ordered Kreacher to destroy the locket. Voldemort's secret gone means he becomes very, very vulnerable.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore keeps a Secret**

**Prologue**

**February 197****7 – Gryffindor 6th years boys' dormitory**

I'm waking up and have to breathe deeply to stable myself. Once again, I've had that horrible nightmare of killing my best friends while transformed to the monster – especially the boy I know I'll always love more than my life. I close my eyes again, but the image of a werewolf tearing a human body to pieces – a human body that strongly reminds me of a boy with long black hair, bright grey eyes and a permanent mischievous grin on his face – just makes me shake!

Exactly said boy carefully opens the drapes on my four-poster bed.

"Remus! Are you alright?" he whispers.

"Yes, I am, Sirius. Just a nightmare…"

He moves his whole body inside and I budge over a bit to give him space. Sirius makes himself comfortable and wiggles to pull the cover over himself, too.

"You don't need to stay with me, Sirius… the dream is over…"

"I know, but you never sleep well after a nightmare unless one of us is with you. Moony needs someone close. You need your sleep, you know we have a difficult test in Potions tomorrow…"

With that he puts his arms around me. If feels wonderful and I start to think there's more in his embraces. It's been a while since it was James who did this. James has always done it because, as he claims, Moony needs closeness to other pack members, but when Sirius does it, there's another quality in the hugs. I don't really know if he feels it, too, of course, but since it feels different for me, I suppose it also feels different to Sirius.

"How come it's always you who comes to me, lately? Wormtail's never come in to keep me company; I think I scare him. James hasn't come for a while now," I ask.

I can feel his smile.

"Because I want to, Moony. I love to feel close to you."

"I love to feel close to you, too, Sirius," I whisper in response.

"It's because I love you, you know…" he dares to go on.

"I know you do. I love you, too…"

"I mean, I love you more than just a friend," Sirius says.

That wakes me up completely.

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"I love you, Remus. You're a boy, I know, and you might be completely turned off now, but I just had to tell you. I thought I'd felt some of your feelings, too…"

And as I turn to him, we look into each others' eyes. Even in the darkness, I'm sure to see the light in his eyes. They shine with so much warmth! I can't believe it! He loves me! ME! The skinny boy who becomes a monster once a month! I'm 17 now, but I'm still skinny and awkward and shy. I know I'm collecting academic honours at the school and I love my success, but I'm still lacking many social skills.

However, so does Sirius. He's nothing like me, he's neither awkward nor shy, but he has to rein in that arrogance, with which his snobbish relatives have raised him. He sometimes still has problems to let others see his ability to show love, compassion, and understanding. Lily Evans still won't believe me when I tell her that both, James and Sirius, are warm hearted and friendly, she still only sees the arrogant prats.

So here Sirius is – admitting his love for me. Can I tell him that I love him just as much?

"…you can tell me absolutely everything, Remus, always! Never fear saying anything to me, because I want you to tell me whatever goes through your head…"

Did I just say that out loud before? Or has he used some Legilimency? I'll never know, because I tell him now and again that I love him back and that I'll always love him.


	2. The Revelation

**Chapter 1 – The Revelation**

**October 1981**

Half a year. For at least half a year, though we've still been sharing our lives, our flat and even our bed increasingly less was said between the two of us. On so many occasions, I simply felt his eyes on me, boring into me, accusing me, but never speaking up. Someone's been giving Order secrets away, again and again and for a good year now, most of our actions and plans have been continually betrayed. There's so much fear in my heart it might be Sirius! I can hardly admit it to myself, but I think it's him. He's gone so often, he's never allowing me to know what he's up to.

And all the time I keep telling myself that I love him. I love him and I know I'll love him forever, darn, I'll never stop, even if he IS the traitor. Who else could it be? Dumbledore is certain it's one of us four, James will quite certainly not give anything away, after all, he, Lily and the baby are Voldemort's target! I know it's not me and Peter? I can't honestly say it's impossible that he's the one, but really not realistically likely. That leaves Sirius.

Another night we go to bed silently. He stays on his side, I turn my back and I stay on mine, in fact, I turn my back to him, something that usually made him move closer behind me and pull me close. No such thing for a while already. I close my eyes in near desperation. Finally, I cannot hold back anymore and so I say into the darkness:

"Sirius?"

"Yes..."

"You remember when we just started out together..."

Silence for a moment. Then:

"…yes?"

"You said you wanted me to ask you anything – anything at all and… and you would always answer?"

"I did."

"I have to ask you something… have you become a Death Eater?"

"No, I haven't, Remus. You can look at my wrists – you'll see no Dark Mark on either of them."

I close my eyes. If he were lying, I'd know. My heart gets so much lighter! And then heavy again, because now his accusing looks become more clear. He's suspected me!!!

"Remus, I'm so glad you brought it out into the open. If you ask me this then I suppose it's not you either! I didn't want to believe it, but I was so suspicious of you lately. I thought someone might have coerced you, might have pushed you over the edge. And then Peter came and said on two or three occasions that you had been seen with this or that wizard and all of the persons named were known to be Death Eaters. He told me several times it would be better to separate myself from you."

"You realise that the spy is one of us four? And if it's not you and it's not me, then it must be either James or Peter? To suspect James is preposterous, he'd be the last one of us who'd do something like that."

"That leaves Peter then… Remus, that also means, James and Lily are in the highest of danger. In only a few days the Fidelius charm will be cast and I just convinced them it would be better to use Peter as the Secret Keeper, because I think, I'm too obvious!"

"We'll have to talk to James tomorrow, Sirius. But what would the best procedure be?"

"To tell Dumbledore that we've figured out who it is. And before we do that we'll check out Wormtail. I'll bet you anything he'll have that thrice-damned Mark on his wrist. He's the spy with the perfect disguise, just think of it. Would we have looked for the rat anywhere?"

"No, we wouldn't. And he's been conspicuously absent most of the times when afterwards one of our plans went up in smoke, Siri. This way no one would conclude the spy would be him!"

"Bet he scurried around as Wormtail all the times then…" Sirius growls.

I can feel Sirius coming closer and his arm going around my midsection. Merlin, this is so good to feel. When I look up, he kisses me! How long has it been that we even gave each other a peck on the cheek? I return the kiss.

"I didn't stop loving you, Remus. I couldn't. All I could think was that someone must have you under Imperius or something like that. I knew you would never betray us willingly. I'm so glad you've spoken up. I'm just so glad, and relieved, and happy…"

"I love you, too, Sirius. Don't ever doubt that. I love you and I won't stop loving you ever – as long as I live."

After that we sleep and when I wake up the next morning I'm feeling better than I have in a long time, because I'm waking up in my lover's arms. He wakes up right after me, and we kiss again and without any more words, we proceed to make the sweetest love we've ever made! How light this feels, how good and how much we both want it!

"Good morning, love!" he finally says lightly. "Have you slept well?"

"Good morning, Padfoot. I've not slept this well for at least a year!"

"Neither have I. Feels so much better now that we've talked about it, doesn't it? I'm an idiot and I beg your pardon, because I should have talked to you upon my first suspicion."

"Let's hope no damage has been done yet."

"I was so desperate that I suggested a switch of Secret Keepers, Remus! You know I'm supposed to be it, but I'm so scared that I'm too obvious."

"That might have been fatal. Dumbledore has offered to be it, hasn't he?"

"Yes. But James doesn't want to impose on him."

"I'm sure it's not an imposition, love. I'm sure it would be the best solution."

"But we could only be in contact with them if Dumbledore shares the secret with us…"

"Let's first speak with James. Right away, right now!" I suggest.

"Yep."

We get up and take a hasty shower, then we apparate over to our friends' little cottage in Godric's Hollow. As usual, we're welcomed warmly. I think it pleases Lily to see us both coming. In the past months, it's always been either Sirius or me, but rarely have we come together.

"You two look so pleased about something, what's up?" she asks.

"Peter isn't here, is he?" Sirius asks back.

"No, he isn't; why?"

"We've figured out who our spy is – most likely."

"Come in, it's getting rather fresh outside here… what do you mean you figured out who our spy is?"

"Can you call James in? We don't want to go over it twice or three times…" I suggest.

"Of course you don't. Did you have breakfast already?"

"No. Too eager to let you know…"

"Well, sit down at the kitchen table – I was about to make breakfast anyway. James is bringing Harry down in a moment."

While we find our places at the table, we hear Harry babbling to James as they come down the stairs. Sirius' grin widens.

"You've given him the best birthday present ever, Sirius! Harry loves his toy broom and James thinks he's a natural. He keeps flying it and let me tell you he flies better than he walks!" Lily says with a big smile.

"That's good then!"

In any case, Harry beams when he sees Sirius. The way he looks happy when Sirius takes him from James opens my heart.

"Pa'foo'!" he cries repeatedly.

"Hello, Prongslet! You really know how to open an old man's heart, don't you? Such a friendly godson I have…"

Over breakfast, we inform our friends about our new knowledge.

"We should call him over. Tell him we're considering the switch," James thinks aloud.

"And check him over?"

"Yeah… I think I still have a drop or two of Veritaserum from that questioning the other day, you remember?"

"It's illegal to use that outside of Ministry affairs, James," I try to intervene.

"Yes, I know, and normally I wouldn't touch it, but it's unofficial in any case, it wouldn't be used against him in a trial anyway. Just to be sure for ourselves… our lives ARE at stakes here after all!"

Even Lily agrees with that plan. We put it in motion as soon as Harry is down for his late morning nap. James floos Peter and Wormtail comes over right after that. He gets a cup of coffee laced with the Veritaserum and as soon as the potion takes effect, he starts to spill the beans. Of course, he notices that he cannot lie anymore and two precise questions and then a look at his wrist tell us all we need to know. Sirius stuns him on the spot; James binds him into a nice little cocoon.

Another Floo call goes into the direction of the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. We're lucky, because Dumbledore is there.

"Good morning, dears. What can I do for you?"

"Could we all come over, sir?" Lily asks.

"Yes, of course…"

One by one we Floo over. Lily has fetched Harry from his nap and bounces him on her arm, while the three of us look after our package. Dumbledore stares at the bound and gagged Peter in horror.

"We have found our spy, sir," Sirius declares solemnly.

"Peter? Are you sure?"

"We are sure. Look at his wrist, Professor," James proposes.

After having done so, Dumbledore looks at us in astonishment. We have to explain to him how we have concluded that Wormtail is our spy. He nods finally and asks:

"So what should we do now? I know you want Sirius to be your Secret Keeper, James, and I understand your reasoning, but I agree with Sirius that he is rather obvious."

"You would be, too, sir!" James throws in.

"That's true, but I'm here at Hogwarts and do not venture out all too often. I think I'm in less danger than Sirius. And still far less obvious."

"Yes, you are right," Lily admits.

James then snaps his fingers and exclaims:

"You are right, sir, I agree, but then I want us to move back to Potter Manor and I want Remus and Sirius to move in as well. They can still go out, so can I, but we could all be covered under the same secret."

I'm surprised. Dumbledore throws a look at me and asks:

"Did you consider this, James? You know that Remus transforms once a month…"

"That's why I want us to go to Potter Manor – it's huge and there are large cellar rooms."

"That should be sufficient."

All of a sudden, Lily asks:

"What about Frank, Alice and their little son?"

"They're already well covered, Lily, don't worry."

"Good. What do you think? Which boy will be attacked first? Neville?"

"Voldemort is a half-blood, Lily. Personally, I believe he'll go after the child he thinks is most likely like him. In my opinion he'll be after Harry first."

What? Why should Voldemort attack babies? Have I missed something here?

"Would you mind to explain why Voldemort should busy himself with **babies**?" I ask.

"We'll explain everything to you, Moony, but I think we should proceed with the move immediately, so we can still do the spell on the next weekend, or even earlier," James says.

I nod. The discovery of their spy will not remain unnoticed for more than a few hours to Voldemort. What is left of the day we use to clear out our flat. We don't need the furniture. But we need to pack up all of our personal items; our books, our pets, and we have to clear the kitchen. Once that is done, we take the minimised goods over to Godric's Hollow, where we continue to do the same with what James hasn't already packed.

By evening, we have finished the work. Harry is grumpy, because he hasn't enjoyed James' usual attention during the day.

"You can kip here; it's too late to go over to the Manor tonight. This little fellow needs his sleep to overcome his grumpiness. What will you do when your little brother or sister will be born, young man?"

Sirius perks up his ears as do I.

"Does that insinuate that Lily is pregnant again?" I ask.

"Freshly. One more reason why we really need to be out of the light."

I get up and go over to the kitchen, where Lily has just finished the cleaning up.

"I hear you've got some happy news, Lily?"

"Oh, has James told you that I'm pregnant again? It's brand new; I think the baby will be born around end of June, beginning of July next year."

"Congratulations, dear! That really is good news. Harry should have some siblings."

She smiles.

"We think so, too. Even though it will make things even more complicated with yet another family member on board to keep safe."

"That's certainly true, but now that we have found our worst spy I'm sure we're able to be more successful in our actions against the Death Eaters."

"I believe so, too. Well, I'm done here and it's getting late after this long day."

Sirius and I make ourselves comfortable in the living room. The cottage is small, so there's no space for a guest room; therefore we transfigure the sofa to a bed as usual. Just as Sirius is about to extinguish the candles there's a knock on the door. Sirius goes over and opens.

"Reg? Dear me, you look terrible, come in!"

Regulus, Sirius' younger brother comes in.

"Sirius, I need to get to Hogwarts, but the Death Eaters might be after me! Doesn't James have a Floo connection open to Hogwarts?"

"He does. Does this mean they're right behind you?"

"It's possible. You'd better all come along, because they would love to find you."

We sigh; call James and Lily down again and within half an hour, we're all over at Hogwarts. We don't really care whether we'll move over to Potter Manor from here or there… Regulus helps with the stuff James and Lily have packed up. As it's the middle of the night, Dumbledore is a bit surprised, but hardly shows it. He only seems to be astonished that Regulus is with us.

"We're all very tired, Albus, do you think we can stay the night and then go to Potter Manor tomorrow?" Sirius asks.

"Of course. You'll tell me why you had to flee tonight?"

"That's quickly explained. Regulus turned up at our door a few minutes ago, Death Eaters possibly in hot pursue, so we didn't want to take chances and avoided a fight," James explains.

"That was very reasonable of you all – I commend you for a wise decision."

Dumbledore scrutinises Regulus for a moment. Then he calls for a house-elf. We are shown rooms to stay. Before he goes into the one shown to him, Regulus turns to us and apologises:

"I'm sorry. Now you guys had to flee because of me…"

"Don't worry, Reg, we had just used the day to pack up what we have and go somewhere else anyway. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes. Thanks, Sirius."

In the morning, we meet again at Dumbledore's office, where another house-elf kindly serves us a huge breakfast. Albus eats with us and while we eat, we talk about the things that happened the day and the night before. At first, Lily tells Regulus why we've been packing.

"Yesterday, we have discovered that Pettigrew is a Death Eater. For a good year, he's given our plans away to Voldemort. He's already been stashed away at Azkaban. We've also informed the Ministry that he's an Animagus and that his form is a rat. I'm quite sure that will be a pretty hefty blow in Voldemort's face. But it also meant that we have to move up plans to go into hiding, which is why we were packed up last night. We wanted to go to our hiding spot today. And what do you have to report?"

Regulus draws a long breath. Then he starts to explain:

"I don't know if you people are going to believe me, because what I'm going to tell you is going to sound so outrageous…"

"Regulus, before you start I would like to clear up one question: do you have the Dark Mark?" Dumbledore asks.

Reg pulls up the sleeve of his left arm. There it is that dratted mark, which identifies a Death Eater. Sirius' brother is one! I always thought him rather safe, because he's not really been very prone to serve anything else than his own interests. He now breathes in and then he starts to explain:

"Once you were gone, mother started to nag and press and nag and then Bella turned up and both of them together forced me to take the Mark, Sirius. I didn't really want to, but I just wanted to stop them nagging. Bella was supposed to train me, but truly, that woman is evil and should be killed on sight! The things she does are truly outrageous! Anyway, almost right from the start she pushed me close to the Dark Lord and made sure he knew I was of the oldest wizarding blood, and bla and bla. Last month he asked me to help him hide an artefact of his, he said he'd placed some of the most valuable things in several of the noblest Death Eaters' homes and hid others in the most secret of places. He thought he'd honour me!!!! I went along, of course, refusal would have meant punishment of the worst, but once he had left it behind, I returned and replaced it with a fake. I took it back to Grimmauld Place and started to research. Here it is!"

Regulus pulls out a gold locket on a gold chain. It's nothing special, but there is a snake on it.

"This is said to be a locket that Salazar Slytherin left behind. The Dark Lord seems to collect Founders' memorabilia, because this is not the only one. There's also a cup that has come down from Helga Hufflepuff, which resides in Bella's and Rodolphus' Gringotts vault… and as far as I know, he also gave something to Lucius to keep. What he doesn't know is that I have found out what this thing really is. I believe it's a Horcrux, Professor. And he's made several of them. When I took this home a month ago I kept it completely hidden from mother, she has no idea that I keep this thing. But I went into the library and looked through all the books I could find there. Our family keeps books so dark you wouldn't even put them in the Restricted Section of the library here, Professor. Somehow, I had learned from Bella that these things were there to guarantee that the Dark Lord couldn't be killed. I'm sure she has no idea what they really are though."

I watch Dumbledore, who has pulled in a sharp breath, and then he nods.

"Mr. Black, is that really a Horcrux?" he asks.

"Yes, Professor. I know that the Dark Lord has made five of them. This one here, Hufflepuff's cup, something he gave to Lucius, that I don't know exactly what it is, but I think it's a book of some sort. He has hidden another Slytherin heirloom somewhere and there is an artefact that goes back to Rowena Ravenclaw, too. I know how to destroy them. That's as far as I got in my research, but now I need help."

"So that's why you had the Death Eaters after you?" Lily asks.

"No, luckily that is not why. They're after me, because I had defected last night. First, I refused to torture a hapless Muggle just for fun, then I told them I was going away. I did get away, but they were after me, and of course, if Bella is after you she usually finds you."

"You have done very well, Mr. Black. And your information is absolutely invaluable. If you say that Lord Voldemort does not keep any of the Horcruxes he has created on himself, then that will help us to find and destroy them."

"But therein lays the problem, Professor. I know what would destroy them, but the item is lost. It's the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

At this moment, the strangest thing happens. The Sorting Hat starts to wiggle and writhe on his shelf behind Dumbledore's desk and finally opens its mouth:

"Noble young Slytherin, I beg you to pick me up and put me on your head!"

Reg turns to Dumbledore, who smiles and tells him to follow the Sorting Hat's wish. Regulus seems to be trembling a bit when he lifts the old hat on his head. As soon as he does, the Hat starts talking aloud:

"Yes, yes, I knew I was right when I told you that you should follow your brother to Gryffindor, young sir! You did not well in Slytherin, you were unable to pursue your heart's deepest desires, but you did learn your lessons well there. Very cunning and very deserving of the noble Slytherin's ideals after all. But rest assured that I have a solution to your problem. You have done something very, very courageous; you have defied your master's evil plans with this item. You will be rewarded if you take me off your head and put your hand inside of me instead!"

We all wait with baited breath as Reg follows this order as well. When he starts to poke around on the inside, he first makes a pained sound, then he makes a very astonished face and then he pulls out the pommel of a golden sword. He pulls and pulls until the whole sword comes out of the hat.

There's a chorus of whispered: "Wow!"

Even Dumbledore looks very astonished. There is no misunderstanding **this** artefact: it must be Gryffindor's sword. There are rubies and a ton of other precious stones spread over parts of the sword, and his name is etched on the hilt.

"This artefact has been created by the Goblins. It is said that it will come to those who prove to be true Gryffindors and only in times of need. This certainly would be such a time and we have now the order to find and destroy those artefacts. We owe you our respect and our thankfulness, Mr. Black," says Dumbledore.

Regulus is still stunned. Sirius finally moves and asks:

"Did the hat really want to place you in Gryffindor, Reg?"

His brother nods. He still can't say anything.

"Mother would be gutted if she knew about this…" he finally says.

"She would. I wish she could have been here, she'd probably have snuffed it right then and there," Sirius grumbles.

"Sirius! Even if you don't like her, she's still your mother."

"That's really all she is. She carried me and gave birth to me. Nothing more. I have nothing in common with her and she wants nothing in common with me. After father's death she became unbearable."

"We know your problems with your parent, Sirius, what we have to discuss now are several things. First and foremost, I implore you all to keep this secret. No one may know about this under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Albus! With this information, we have the upper hand for the moment and for the first time in this bloody war; it would be most foolish to give that away. Reg, I'm truly proud of you, you have done extremely well!" Sirius confirms, getting away from his petulant attitude toward his mother immediately.

"Thank you, Sirius. I'm proud of you, too. You have learned a lot in the past two years. The second thing is your safety. Would you be willing to add young Regulus to your household, James?" Dumbledore asks.

James looks at all of us with a silent question. It's Lily, who states her opinion first:

"I would be willing. Regulus will still be able to move around."

"I agree," I add.

"Maybe we should ask Reg if he wants that first. If he does, I agree as well," Sirius suggests.

"I'd be thankful. And if you will have me, I would like to stay with you," Reg says immediately.

"Very well. Your own opinion, James?"

"Absolutely! We will be moving into Potter Manor today, Regulus, and Professor Dumbledore will be our Secret Keeper when we're to be covered with the Fidelius charm. - I would also be willing to offer the place as the new headquarters for the Order, Albus," says James.

Albus nods and then turns to Regulus:

"Before we discuss anything further I would like to get the practical problems solved. I can see that little Harry starts to get fussy… we should first destroy that Horcrux and then move you into Potter Manor. Do you agree?"

We all agree. Dumbledore turns to Reg and asks:

"You said before that you knew how to destroy the Horcrux. I think we should leave it to you and let you go ahead with it."

"It's very easy, sir, the only thing I have to do is pierce it with the sword. I have to watch out for the part of the Dark Lord's soul that resides in the artefact. You might want to take some distance from it…"

"Yes, that's what I have thought. Step back, my young friends, Lily, I beg you to take little Harry outside of the office even, I think he should be protected from this procedure."

"I will. Though I'd like to see it myself…"

"Then let me see that someone can occupy the baby for a while."

Once a house-elf has left the office with Harry, who only fusses a little, Regulus gets up and puts the locket on the floor. He lifts the sword and pushes its tip into the locket. To our amazement, it goes through as if the metal of the locket was totally soft.

However, of course the soul piece doesn't give up as easily. I'm sure that Dumbledore shields us somehow, because the piece can't find a new host in any of us and as it has been forced out of its inanimate container it has to find a living being to continue its existence. As we're all seemingly shielded, it emits the most ghastly scream that I've ever had the displeasure to hear before exploding right in front of us.

Its scream brings McGonagall on the plan. She comes rushing up the stairs two minutes later and looks around, highly astonished.

"What, for Merlin's sake has gone on here, Albus?"

Then she notices us. While her frantic look doesn't vanish immediately, her facial expression does mellow somewhat.

"Good morning, everyone! What are you doing here so early?"

"We're on our way into hiding, Minerva. Good morning to you, too!" says James with a grin.

"By way of Hogwarts? Did you decide who your Secret Keeper will be now?"

"Yes, we did. Albus will do it for us," Lily explains.

"Excellent! Would you consider a double and have Albus covered with yet another Secret Keeper? We've already done this with Alice and Frank."

"That is true – we should do it!" Albus says with a smile. "But I should make the top and let it slip that I'm your Secret Keeper. I'll only cover the secret of who your Secret Keeper is though. In this case Sirius could still stand in."

I can see that James and Lily's faces both light up. What a good idea! Sirius is the Secret Keeper and can still move around freely, because no one will know that he really is the one. And Albus on the other hand will only keep the Secret that Siri really is the Secret Keeper. That reduces the risk to about half!

Once all are in accordance, Albus asks:

"How good is the safety on your house in Godric's Hollow, James? I'll have to cut the Floo connection to Hogwarts now that you're gone from there."

"If Death Eaters have entered they obviously haven't found out the password we use to Floo to Hogwarts, Albus, but go ahead in any case! Once Sirius and Remus have brought Peter in we changed the password, so for the moment it should still be safe. And since the password is 'Voldemort is a bloody idiot' they will probably never find out."

"I'll do that today. But first, we have to take you to the Manor. I'll call a meeting with Alastor, Minerva, and Hestia for the day after tomorrow to discuss the H-thing. I will take over the secret for the Order residence alone, so it will be less of a problem to bring the Order members in."

"May I suggest something, sir?" I ask.

"Of course, Remus."

"Before we have the next meeting, could we all answer two or three questions under Veritaserum? All of us, I mean, so that we will know that we're clean. I don't think anyone has yet been caught being able to go around the drug, or am I wrong?"

"Not so far, but once could be the first time. – What do you all think? Minerva?"

"I'm willing."

"So am I. Good idea, Remus. Because refusing that would make anyone among us very suspicious, and if someone does refuse we could always ask for a loyalty oath," Lily agrees.

"That's true. I'm willing, too," Sirius says and James confirms.

"Very well. I will discuss it with Millicent, so that I can have the required doses. I will call the meeting here to Hogwarts then and once everyone has answered their questions in the positive we can adjourn to Potter Manor."

Since we are all in agreement with that Albus makes a Portkey that will take us all to Potter Manor. We say goodbye to Minerva and Sirius promises her to give her the information about our whereabouts. The Portkey takes us all together to James' family home. As the Potters are a very, very old wizarding family, they have half of a palace of a manor house. It has all the grandeur an old country estate should have. James' father has recently passed away, but his mum is still there.

"Mum! Mum!" James screams for her the moment we arrive.

Aunt Dorea comes running out of a parlour room on the ground floor.

"James! What kind of a racket are you making?" she admonishes him.

Then she sees us, and the bags we have with us.

"Oy! Does that look like an invasion or does it look like an invasion?" she asks.

We all laugh. Count on Aunt Dorea to make a joke when she gets the chance. And everyone thinks James has his humour from his father!!! Sirius rushes out and embraces her. She's his great-aunt and one of the few of his family members he really likes.

"Hello Siri! What does this all mean?"

"Hello Dorea! It's nice to meet you again," Dumbledore says, stepping up.

"Oh, Albus! It's been a very long time… where are my manners! Come into the parlour and take a seat. Lily, do you need anything for Harry? His toys are in their usual place."

"Thanks, mum!"

We take seats on the many sofas and armchairs all around and find ourselves equipped with tea and plates of cucumber sandwiches only minutes later. Albus thanks Aunt Dorea for her hospitality. Then he lets James explain.

"Mum, we actually ARE invading here, because the five of us and Harry are going to move in here. Like right now. Sirius will be our Secret Keeper and above that, Albus is going to invoke another Fidelius charm, keeping the secret that Sirius is our Secret Keeper and that this will be the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. It has to be done right now, because we're now really in danger. Once we're covered we'll explain everything in detail, is that okay?"

"Of course, James. And of course you're all welcome here! Are you prepared for the charm to be cast, Albus?"

"Yes, I have studied it again with Filius when we used it for the Longbottoms, so now I'm perfectly ready to cast it again. I will include all of you."

"The house is already unplottable, so it will be an added bonus of safety if it's also covered by the Fidelius. Well thought out, dears!"

That's Aunt Dorea. She never asks more questions than absolutely necessary and decides in seconds. I know she's as scared as anyone in here is and she fears for James, Lily and Harry, but she remains as calm as she can.

In the next half hour, two very important spells are cast. Dumbledore assists Sirius in casting the first level of the spell, and then he casts the second level. Once that's done Lily finally takes the time to occupy Harry by summoning the toy chest close and opening it. Harry then starts to rummage and plays for a while.

Meanwhile we adults start to talk. James at first explains to Aunt Dorea why we had to hurry up with the procedure in the first place. He brings everyone in the room up to speed about a prophecy, which has been given to Dumbledore, and which someone from the other side has overheard in parts. The Death Eater in question has promptly informed Voldemort about it. It states that someone who will be able to vanquish Voldemort was born something over a year ago. From the provisions given only two children could be the prophesised ones. One is Harry and one is Neville Longbottom. That is why Dumbledore wanted to protect Lily and James immediately!

After that has been cleared up, we discuss the news Regulus has brought us.

"Are you absolutely sure that Voldemort does not know you have discovered the true nature of his artefacts?" Albus asks Regulus.

"Absolutely. He has told me about a number of heirlooms that were extremely valuable not only to him, but especially to you. He wanted to hide them so well and protect them even better that you would not be able to recover them. Other than that, he hasn't told me anything. I have only seen the locket and known about the locket's protection. It's possible he's going to check on it now that I have defected though, but I don't think he will link the two events – and besides, if he does check on the locket, which lies in a basin filled with a horrible potion that you will HAVE to drink to be able to remove the locket he will probably be satisfied to see the replacement there. As long as he has no idea I have contacted you he will only think I have tried to leave the fold because I don't want to be a Death Eater. I have publicly announced that I wouldn't torture anyone just for fun. That I thought it a completely revolting kind of fun. I'm not sure how close they were behind me, but I'm quite sure they were after me yesterday."

"I'll send Alastor over to Godric's Hollow to look for any traces of Death Eaters, James. Then we'll have to wait and see if they can track down a Dark Mark through a Fidelius charm."

"They actually might," says Aunt Dorea, "but they will then bang their heads on the protective charms around this place here. We are safe and Regulus is safe here as well."

"Let's just still keep our eyes and ears and senses open. I would think that there are enough enchantments in place to hinder them from actually entering, especially since most of them are based on ill intent. It's no help to suddenly think harmless things towards us, the sentiment is there and won't let them in," James remarks.

"But we should get down to the battle plans regarding these Horcruxes. Regulus has brought us the weapon to dismantle the whole prophecy. I was inclined to act upon it, because I know that the first lines have been brought to Voldemort's ears. But with the knowledge about the Horcruxes I do believe we have a chance to simply forget the prophecy as long as we can prevent an attack on either of the two children," Dumbledore explains.

"Do you think that he will believe in the prophecy?" Aunt Dorea asks.

"As I know him, yes, I do believe that he will take it seriously. He has become terribly superstitious. Maybe deep down he's not all that sure about his powers after all. Let me all tell you as much about him as I can. I have taken a keen interest in young Tom Riddle just before he came to Hogwarts. Be prepared for a long story, but I will need a Pensieve to tell you that story in a productive way. Also I would like Minerva, Alastor, and Filius to be with us when I tell it, because they will be assets in bringing up the remaining Horcruxes."

"Well, since my son has graciously offered the Manor for the uses of your Order of the Phoenix I would certainly welcome you all for a nice dinner as soon as you can get them here. Since the school term has only just started I suppose you will be weary to leave Hogwarts all at the same time, won't you, Albus?"

"In truth I am a bit worried. Walls have ears though and I really am pleased to come back to your offer, Dorea. We can know for certain that these walls here will not tell stories while I cannot guarantee the same at Hogwarts. It has to remain a public place after all. Therefore coming here together and leaving the younger teachers in charge for a night will be the lesser of two evils."

In the end, we decide to reconvene once Albus has studied the Horcrux question a little bit more. We're thinking about it, too, especially we're trying to decide, what objects Voldemort could have used as Horcrux containers.

Once Albus has left us Dorea gets up and claps her hands.

"Well then, my dears, let us find your rooms… any special one in mind, James?"

"Not really, mum, but I think my old room is not the most practical one now with Harry. Besides we have some news for you later on, mum!"

"Okay, I'll put you up on the first floor, just so you don't have to go far up and down with Harry. There are enough rooms to put up Sirius, Remus and Regulus there, too, so let's all go up."

Dorea picks Harry up and we gather our stuff. Of course, Regulus has absolutely nothing with him, but I'm sure we can share with him, there are more than enough clothes among Sirius, James and myself. Reg knows there's no way he can venture outside while the Death Eaters are still running wild.

Sirius and I are given a wonderful big room with an adjacent bath and a gracious walk-in wardrobe. I place my little boxes on the floor and gently put down the wicker basket that holds my cat. Sirius releases his barn owl. He sets up Laurel's perch and I resize Selene's cat basket before we go ahead and unpack our personal possessions.

Both, Sirius and I will be able to move away from the house freely. With the necessary care of course, but no matter whether someone will follow us we will vanish in front of them when we return to the Manor. In fact, we are keyed into the wards and can apparate in and out.

Once I've unpacked my stuff I sit down on one of the armchairs in the room. Sirius is still putting his clothes away. Regulus knocks on the door and comes inside.

"Reg, if you want I can go to Grimmauld and get what you need from your things. Mother will be glad to hear you're safe. I hope."

"Do you really want to face her? I would be glad if you could get my stuff out of there, but you don't even have to talk to mother, Sirius. Apparate straight into my room and out again."

"I'll apparate in – but I'll see her. She can't do much more than scream anyway… or do you expect a ton of Death Eaters there?"

"I'm not sure… don't forget that I've been gone since yesterday, they could have come and gone already."

"Okay, I'll go to your room directly and just grab what I can get. If I can, I'll sneak around and if no Death Eaters are there, I'll secretly cover the whole house with a Fidelius charm. Mother is certainly there, so she'll be in it."

"But be careful, love!" I warn.

"I will be, love. I can't be lost as you know…"

I'm deathly scared, but I know Regulus has a right to his personal things, so I let Sirius go. He doesn't seem to take any risks and is back half an hour later, with the contents of Regulus' room.

"Wow! Thanks, Sirius. Did anyone notice you?"

"I packed your stuff, then sneaked around. No one was there, only mother. She was livid, of course, because she's already had other Death Eaters visiting and informing her about your flight, but I told her that maybe it was more important that you survive than be killed by her beloved master and that, for once, she should think like a Black, not a follower of Voldemort's. And then I sealed off father's study completely. I can get in there by apparating, naturally, and I will, because I need to secure our heritage, Reg. They may have disowned me, but they can't disinherit us, and I want to make sure mother can't take any steps in that direction. She's completely bonkers now!"

"Did she cast me out, too, then?" Regulus asks. He doesn't look like he cares much whether she does or not.

"When I left she was busy burning you off the tapestry, brother," Sirius replies and grins.

And Regulus looks up and grins, too.

"Well, never mind, we've got to look forward. Not like I will be of much help in the fight, but there should still be little things I can do."

"Like babysitting, Reg! That will allow Lily and James to have their backs free. Being here for Auntie Dorea, too."

"Amazing, the difference between Auntie Dorea and mother, isn't it? I mean, she's mother's aunt, too, but she's not the least bit crazy…"

"She's seen what they did to Marius, Regulus. And it wasn't pretty, believe me," says Sirius.

"Marius? Who's that?"

"Her next older brother. You don't know anything about him, because mother would not have brought the name of her uncle over her lips – if she even knew, she had an uncle by that name. He was a squib. Squibs have no place in this family and once it was clear that he had no magical talent whatsoever they practically drowned him in the cellar. Auntie went unnoticed and saw it all. I suppose that traumatized her forever."

Regulus stares at Sirius, hardly believing his ears. Sirius just sighs and explains:

"Old family is one thing, Regulus, and pride in an old family is another, but senseless pride and disregard for their own flesh and blood is simply disqualifying those people from being family at all. I don't remember much from my early childhood, but I do remember that I wasn't allowed even to touch you when you were a baby. They separated us right from the start. I was the heir and you were the spare, nice little cliché, but they didn't want us to be friends. It may have been better that you didn't listen to the Sorting Hat; you may have learned a few more lessons this way. You have still time to build up new friendships, you know…"

"Thanks, Sirius."

We meet everyone else again at dinner. As I look around the table, I'm so relieved to see that we are a good group of people and I know we'll keep fighting. And, we now have a real fighting chance.

"Now that we know what binds Voldemort to the earth and to some form of life we'll actually have a chance at beating him. There's a limit of Horcruxes he can still make, and once they're gone he can be killed," I remark.

"Yes, I've been thinking the same. What I don't understand yet is how it's done to make one. Did you find that out, Regulus?" James wants to know.

"Let's just say it needs a cold blooded murder and a very, very complicated ritual. I didn't even try to remember any of that, I only noted down how they can be destroyed. These notes are now in my things Sirius got from Grimmauld Place."

"Okay, I don't really want to know. Just one question you might be able to answer: if the piece of soul is split off to create that thing, does it half the remnant of soul every time?" Lily asks.

"Yes, that's how I understood it. The most important Horcrux must be the first one. That contains one half of Voldemort's soul. The next one is again half of the remnant in Voldemort. So he's got very little left after creating five of those blasted things. Half of half is a quarter, then an eighth, a sixteenth and finally a 32ndth after the fifth Horcrux. It's no wonder he looks like a rotting corpse now!"

"What about the number of Death Eaters – do you have any idea how many there really are?"

"Marked ones maybe fifty to eighty. I don't think there are many more. Of course, they don't all know who all the others are. On the other hand, if he calls in everyone, which is always, they can be recognised when they are speaking. I'm ready to give the names of all in the inner circle, if the Ministry wants them – but they have to make their moves fast and arrest them on sight. Crouch should be pleased to find out how many honourable people he'll find on my list."

"Lucius Malfoy right on the top of it, I wager," Sirius throws in.

"Of course. And Narcissa. And of course Bellatrix and her beloved husband and brother-in-law. I hope they grab them without any warnings."

"Wouldn't be bad to get Bella off the streets…" Sirius grumbles.

"Is she that bad? Andromeda is such a darling, I have a hard time to imagine…" says Aunt Dorea.

"Oh, she's much worse than bad, believe me, Auntie. She's the most evil person you can imagine. I've seen her torture people either into complete insanity or to death. And she laughs and is pleased to bits over their screams," says Regulus.

I close my eyes. For how much longer will we only talk about such atrocious things during meals? I can hardly bear them anymore.


	3. Soul Searching Excursions

**Chapter 2 – Soul-Searching Excursions**

**November 1981**

We have all settled in at the Manor and enjoy a good, strong family bond by now. I have spent my first full moon in a warded area in the nearby woods that belong to the Manor, with Prongs and Padfoot at my side. Since the moon-wards on the forest are new we'll have to strengthen them for a few more months, and then I can also stay in there without supervision, if I should have to.

In the Order, things have been stepped up. Dumbledore has brought Minerva, Professor Flitwick, Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones to the Manor and together we have viewed all his memories of the man that was once Tom Marvolo Riddle. We have started to call him exactly that only among us – Tom. How many Toms are out there? His latest trick is that he's jinxed the name Voldemort and so whoever says it will probably have a Death Eater around within minutes. The Daily Prophet only calls him You Know Who these days and James and Siri have promptly written a letter to the editor about that nonsense, telling them at least to call him something more intelligent, like Moldyshorts or Nag or something like that. They added that they didn't think, the jinx would extend to written text. I'd be highly astonished if they printed that letter, but it was hilarious nevertheless!

In any case, we have learned much about this person. It's taken him down a peg or two in our opinion, because he's back down on the earth with the rest of us humans. I am not so sure he even has all that power; he just plays terribly dirty. Now we should be as clever as he's bold. The next few weeks will show how much support the Ministry will lend though. It's pretty much in disarray, mainly because the Wizengamot has loads of Voldemort sympathetic members. These are getting louder every day.

Within the Order, we discuss the options on the political base. My point of view is that we have to do everything to get Barty Crouch involved and on our side. He is the new head of the DMLE and as such, he has the authority to decide what's to happen with apprehended Death Eaters. Alastor is in a position of relative power, too, as he's the head of the Aurors. At an Order meeting, he comes in and grins.

"I think, we have his support now! Crouch has agreed on stricter actions against the Death Eaters. He's got Bagnold down to declare that every Death Eater is automatically a criminal. Unless they clearly turn away, which they have to prove under Veritaserum, they will be deposited in Azkaban, and if they have used any of the Unforgivables as well as a number of other spells they will be Kissed or pushed through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. I know that's very ugly, but the more of them we incarcerate in that place the more Tom will want them back out. We are really afraid of him getting in there. That's why we will be stepping up and dispose of the most dangerous ones."

We're all a bit sombre, but to be quite honest this is reasonable, as terrifying as it is. Personally, I'm now inclined to think that many of these people deserve nothing less than a lifelong stay at that dreadful place without a soul. I'm usually not at all that way, I really dislike violence, but there are people among the Death Eaters who have tortured and killed in the most bestial ways possible, I'm getting down to the old eye for an eye way of thinking. Unless we stop them radically now it will never end. We can't let them get away with their crimes forever.

"I'm not happy about that, but I understand that something drastic has to be done, Alastor. What does Barty have to say about Regulus' offer to give names?"

"He's very interested. There will be howling, I'm sure, because especially Malfoy is trying to get more and more influence politically and he's always playing the innocent, but he's one of the worst of our enemies. I have talked to old Millicent and she's shocked, but finally she's seen the reasons. I've told the both of them about that Mark on the arms and they were very thankful for that information. So, I'm arranging a meeting at Hogwarts, which would probably be the safest place for young Regulus outside of this hiding spot now. If you are willing to speak to them and give them the evidence, Regulus."

"I am. I am even willing to give the evidence under truth serum, Alastor."

Regulus has become determined to help cleaning up. I lift my hat to him, because it does take a lot of courage to put your life at stakes like that. I think we should make him an honorary Gryffindor.

"I will do the questioning, so that you will give the evidence in the right way, which is the most useful for Crouch and Bagnold to decide. It's important to act quickly after that. We will need to search the Malfoy house and we will have to have free reign over the Lestranges."

That promises thrilling events to come! Sirius and I accompany Regulus to Hogwarts when the questioning takes place at the end of the month. We can Floo there, which helps a lot to avoid public appearance. Bagnold and Crouch are already waiting for us when we arrive. Alastor does the introductions where needed and starts the questioning almost as soon as we sit down.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Black. You stated your willingness to testify under truth serum. Do you think that will be needed, Minister?"

Old Milly looks saddened and replies:

"I hope, it won't really be necessary, dears. Let me hear at first what the young man has to say, and if I have doubts about his information it's still early days to use the potion, are you in accordance with that decision?"

Everyone is. I'm relieved, because under the potion, the word Horcrux could fall and we don't want to have this out in the public, or our search for them will be made ten times as difficult if not impossible. Regulus looks very determined now.

"Where should we start, Mr. Black? Would you like to tell us how you came to become a Death Eater and more importantly, how you came to leave them?" Alastor asks.

"Okay. I became a Death Eater because of the pressure I got from my family. Not only my mother, but especially my cousins and their husbands. They have really been on my case to join."

"Your cousins?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus and Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius," Regulus adds.

Bagnold snaps for air.

"Do you mean to tell us that these four persons are actually Death Eaters?"

"Of course. Madam, don't any of you know that there is a completely simple way of knowing when you have a Death Eater in front of you?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Regulus pulls back the sleeve of his robes and turns his left wrist around.

"Look at this. It is called the Dark Mark. I am sure you all recognise it. *Every* Death Eater has it. Everyone who has it *is* a Death Eater. Tom insists on marking every one. It's used for communication and bases on the Protean Charm. This is the means by which he calls the Death Eaters to his side. Unless he dies, this will not vanish anymore and it can neither be hidden nor removed. Find a person with this Mark and you have prove, that you have a willing Death Eater in front of you."

Crouch and Bagnold look impressed.

"But please, may I give you a warning about publicly stating your knowledge of this bit? At this time, it would still be dangerous to go around stating that you know how to recognise them. Use a few of your best Aurors and round them up without too much publicity. Once the ones in his inner circle are apprehended and dealt with, I think we can go out more explicitly," Dumbledore advises. "I know it would boost your political popularity and power, but be patient! It will still serve your careers if you wait until we can serve the final blow to the man himself."

"Do you have the means to serve that final blow, Dumbledore?" Crouch asks in a sharp voice.

Dumbledore sighs. Then he looks at us and asks:

"Do you think, we should trust them with our latest knowledge?"

Alastor looks like he'd rather hold it back, but then he nods. Sirius, Regulus and I are more willing to share the information. We hope dearly it will sway them in trusting us that we have the means, but only if we can act in the shadows.

"Well then. To answer your question, Barty, yes, we do. We know something about Tom that will bring him down, but it's so terrible that we have to act in secret. If he only gets the slightest reason to suspect that we could have that knowledge we will lose our slight advantage and might not be able to bring him down."

"Why do you all call him Tom?" Bagnold wants to know.

"After all these years you don't even know who he really is?" Sirius explodes.

"Well, if you would kindly tell us more, if you know more! We only know that he has turned up about ten years ago and started to find followers. Where he came from we have never been able to find out."

Another sigh from Dumbledore.

"Alright, I'll give you a quick rundown on the biography of that self proclaimed Lord. Not that there is anything noble in him at all. He is the probably last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but his father was a Muggle. I have personally informed him of his magical status, because he has grown up in a Muggle orphanage in London. His attitude has been very peculiar from the start and even as a small child he has shown tendencies of a sadist personality. From the moment he has set foot into Hogwarts, he has shown his keen interest in magic, and soon he also showed interest in the darker sides of magic. Sorted into Slytherin, young Tom Marvolo Riddle has been an excellent student and has gone on to become prefect and even head boy. Once he left the school, I have kept up collecting information about him, because I have always had my suspicions about him. He became, much to my surprise, the shop assistant of Borgin and Burke's. He has always shown keen interest in memorabilia of all sorts. Moreover, he seems to have a special area in collecting memorabilia of the Hogwarts Founders. Do you remember the case of old Hepzibah Smith?"

"Who wouldn't? Wasn't she poisoned by her house-elf?" Bagnold asks.

"That's the one. However, it wasn't her poor hapless house-elf who poisoned her; the poor elf had only been used. It was one Tom Riddle, who can be made responsible for that murder. He has covered it up well, hasn't he?"

Bagnold and Crouch look properly shocked.

"No one would have suspected the handsome and charming Tom Riddle, would they?"

Bagnold and Crouch both agree.

Dumbledore then goes into more depth about Voldemort's biography. It takes him about two hours to finish his tale.

"I'm still missing your means of serving him the final blow, Albus," says Bagnold.

"The means is finding and destroying the Horcruxes he's made," Dumbledore tells her.

Bagnold looks like she has no idea what that means, which doesn't surprise me at all, after all most of us wouldn't have the slightest knowledge about them. Crouch, on the other hand, looks at Dumbledore with wide-open eyes and snaps for air. He seems to know what these things are.

"Do you mean to tell me that he's made not only one, but several Horcruxes?" he whispers.

"Exactly. I think he wanted his soul split seven ways, because he believes in the power of the magical figure seven. So far we know that he has made five Horcruxes and of some of them we know what they are and of some of them we have a suspicion of where they are, if not what. We have destroyed one of them."

"Would anyone please inform me what a Horcrux is?" Bagnold demands.

Crouch turns to her:

"Millicent, that's one of the darkest magical objects we know about. Most people are as ignorant about their existence as you are and luckily so. I can now understand why Albus wants to work in complete secrecy and I shall grant it to him. A Horcrux is a container for a soul fragment. To create one you need to commit cold-blooded murder and use a very complex ritual to split your soul and to place the fragment in the container."

She looks absolutely shocked. Then swallows and turns back to Albus.

"So how do we proceed?"

"We know that Tom has placed one of his Horcruxes, we suspect Hufflepuff's Cup, in the Lestranges' Gringotts vault, and we know that he's entrusted Lucius Malfoy with one of his Horcruxes, but we don't know for sure what that one is. We also know that there must be one hidden in the Gaunt family house remnants. And finally, I have the suspicion that one of them is here at Hogwarts. Once we have found and destroyed the objects Tom becomes a very normal living being that can be disposed of. You know that it does not please me to kill anything living, but this life must be ended. He is the epitome of a creature that cannot live. He has given up that right to exist when he created his very first Horcrux."

"Do you know any other Death Eaters, Mr. Black?"

"Many. I have prepared a list for you, sir. Here it is. I would advise to go after them one by one and without much noise."

"On the contrary. I would like to keep the public in the dark about the three you need most, that's why we'll arrest them first and then I'll make a big noise about those that are prominent, but not so important to your task. What do you think about that?"

"I think it's brilliant! The craze about let's say the Averys or the Notts will be so great they won't notice what we're doing. Tom will be occupied with the loss of them and it will take a while before he notices that Lestrange and Malfoy have vanished, too. We'll need to act upon that fast," I admit.

"That means we will arrest most of them at the same time, and as soon as we have them at hand Lestrange needs to be forced to take you to his vault. I leave it to you to do that with the help of some Aurors. Alastor, you will take over the search of Malfoy's manor. I will not have scruples and interrogate them all under Veritaserum. Should they admit the use of any of the Unforgivables they will be pushed through the Veil immediately. We cannot risk them getting suspicious."

"That's a good proposition, Barty. I am convinced that both do not know what exactly it is that they keep for Tom. Meanwhile I will take Sirius and Remus here to the Gaunt house and we'll look for the Horcrux hidden there. Once we have that apprehended we will give you the call to go ahead with the arrests. Are you in agreement with that?"

"Don't you want some Aurors to accompany you to that place?"

"I'm afraid of drawing any attention to us, Barty."

"They can come along under Invisibility Cloaks or Disillusionment Charms. I would like to have you safe."

"In this case I accept your offer. They do need to be your best and most trusted ones, Alastor."

"Understood."

Once the procedure has been determined, we go to work. Sirius, Regulus, and I return to our home to inform Lily and James. James is relieved that things will be stepped up. He and Lily will accompany Alastor to the Malfoy residence as soon as they will get the call. Sirius and I prepare to go with Albus to the place where Voldemort's mother grew up.

**December 1981**

It's a fresh, but not icy night that brings the call. It's dry outside and there's no snow, so we meet, dressed in Muggle clothes, at a Muggle pub in Little Hangleton. Dumbledore leads us out of the village and we have to move as stealthily as we can. But after a fairly long walk we arrive at the site of the Riddle House. At the pub, we've heard stories about it; it still seems to be the source of gossip. There are lights burning in the house, it must be occupied. Dumbledore leads us past the wall that surrounds the garden of the house and on a small path that leads away from it. Finally, we reach a smallish dwelling that at best could be called a hut. The door has disintegrated, there's no glass in the windows anymore. Most of the roof has caved in.

"Well, let's start looking. I expect the object we look for to be covered with a number of heavy protections. It is a golden ring with a black onyx inlay. We need to be extremely careful to find it and please – do not use one single spell! I am pretty sure that he has alerts on this particular item. If we use any magic at all he will probably be on site immediately."

All of us start turning around every little bit of material inside and outside of the little dwelling. It's Sirius who gets lucky. He's just scratching open a bit of the mortar in one of the internal walls that looks like it's been worked on only a short time ago.

"I think, I have it," he says in a low voice.

Dumbledore hurries next to him. He nods and watches while Sirius scratches mortar out of the wall space. A short while into that he finds a hollow space. Dumbledore smiles when he sees the ring blinking.

"Looks harmless to me," one of the Aurors says.

"Until you try to wear it, I believe," Dumbledore counters.

He carefully picks it up. Nothing happens at all, so he tells us:

"Very well. It's as I expected – only protected against magical attempts to steal it. Let's go back to the village and return to our homes. Do not whisper anything about this excursion at all, ladies and gentlemen."

"Promised, Professor."

The Aurors are true professionals. They don't even ask what the ring signifies. They have been informed that this is a top-secret job and have not asked any further questions. They don't even know whose house they have just visited.

Dumbledore, Sirius and I return to the Potter Manor, where we're anxiously awaited by James, Lily and Regulus. We're welcomed with a wonderful late meal and tea. Dumbledore places the ring on the table. It looks like a perfectly innocent piece of jewellery.

"Who wants to do the honours this time?" he asks.

"I will," says James. "I'm mostly cooped up in here while you put yourselves in danger. I can do this one here…"

"The needed working tool is here in the house – go ahead!"

While Lily goes to Harry's room to watch over him James uses the Gryffindor sword to split the ring open. This time we're not as shocked when the soul fragment screams and tries to get into any of us. We actually help Albus to hold up the shield. In a last puff of angry screams, the spirit disappears. We all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Two down, three to go," Albus says quietly.

"Do you have any idea what the fourth and fifth Horcruxes could be, Professor?" Regulus asks.

"I don't know about the one at Malfoy Manor at all, but I have Filius behind the one that could be hidden at Hogwarts. We believe it is something from Rowena Ravenclaw. Gryffindor's only known heirlooms are this sword and the Sorting Hat. Both are safe. I have had my talks with the Sorting Hat and it's given us several ideas. The Grey Lady has also helped."

The very next day about thirty Aurors are dispatched to arrest a fair number of Death Eaters. While there's quite the stir caused about most of them we head to the Lestrange residence where the Aurors catch all three of them at breakfast. Bella has felt herself safe from capture so far, but now she's getting very aggressive, or at least she's trying to, and is more than astonished when she doesn't even get the opportunity to start duelling, as she's disarmed, bound and gagged within seconds flat. All three are brought into the Ministry directly, where they are led before Crouch and two Wizengamot members. They receive their dose of Veritaserum and spill quite a lot of beans about their "achievements" with the Cruciatus curse. A few more names of Death Eaters to apprehend can be added to the list as well.

The case is closed within twenty minutes. Not a very fair procedure at all, but their little admissions are so horrible that no one in the room protests when Crouch informs of their immediate sentence to death by means of the Veil of Death. The Aurors take them away. They are petrified and kept in the Ministry holding cells for a while until we can follow the Aurors who will take a petrified and soundproofed Rodolphus Lestrange along with us to Gringotts. We need him to get to his vault.

Sirius uses his Black influence to get in contact with a more important goblin. Once we're in a separated office Sirius becomes very polite and informs the goblin:

"Sir, we have to accompany this prisoner to his vault to retrieve an object of great importance to the future of wizardkind. We have him with us, not on his own wish, and we have his key. Would you be willing to help us retrieving this object? We guarantee that no personal possession of the Lestrange family will be taken and the key will be returned to you to hand it back to the remaining family. This particular object is not in their own possession, it belongs to the man we do not name at this time. This Lestrange here will be executed immediately after we return him to the Ministry. Here are the parchments that prove what I have just said."

The goblin's eyes open wide. He seems to get the message and informs us in short words that he will cooperate.

"I will send you a clerk to take you down to the vault. What can you offer in return?"

"We have a goblin made object – it will be needed for another while, but as soon as it has done its work it will be reinstated to the goblins. I will stand in with my own life and magic that it will be brought back to you within a few months. We strongly hope to have no need of it after that time," Sirius promises after a few moments of thinking.

I gasp. The Sword of Gryffindor! It's been goblin made and I know they are keen on getting back all of these artefacts. The goblin starts to grin and asks:

"With your own life and magic? Can you give me a more exact date?"

"I'm sorry. That I can't do, because we're still on the search for the objects, which absolutely have to be destroyed by our goblin made sword. You not only have the guarantee of my personal life, which means a lot to me, but also my family's vault should we break our promise."

Now the goblin nods and tells Sirius:

"So it shall be. We will assist you."

We travel to the Lestranges' vault. He can't do much, once the goblins have given their agreement we can enter the vault and start the search. The vault is huge!

"Accio Hufflepuff's cup," Sirius tries.

Much to our astonishment a small golden cup almost bangs him in the head. He grins.

"Wouldn't have believed it! This seems completely unprotected…"

"It does look like it. I suppose he thought it would be safer if it didn't draw any attention at all. No one would have expected one of these here. Now let's get out of here."

When we leave the door, the goblin asks us to stand still. Sirius shows him the cup and once the goblin is satisfied that nothing else has been taken he returns us to the main part of the bank. I can't believe how easy that went! I hide the object in my robes and we're allowed to use the Floo back to the Ministry.

James and Lily meanwhile are with the Aurors who search the Malfoy residence. The Malfoys' little son, Draco, has been given to Andromeda Tonks, since she's his closest relative. They are still out there at the Manor, searching for the Horcrux. The Aurors take the three Lestranges to the Departments of Mysteries where they're pushed through the Veil within an hour of their arrival.

We are sent along with the Aurors to be independent witnesses. I want to be obliviated of the horrible scenes I have to see! There are now 27 Death Eaters lined up to receive the Kiss! It is the most horrifying thing I have ever had to see in my life and that includes my own werewolf transformations! This is the first time I'm glad to be a werewolf, because the Dementors do not affect me as strongly as most of the others around me. But the Dementors hardly notice us, they show clear signs of great excitement at the pleasure they're about to get! Must be their idea of an orgasm.

It's all over within an hour. But what a horrible hour that was. We return to the Ministry where all five of the Aurors, Sirius and I give our statement to the full Wizengamot. Each of us places our memories into a giant Pensieve and it is shown to the Wizengamot. Then they ask us a few questions and we're dismissed.

Sirius is completely finished for today! I take him home, have the house-elf prepare a very nice scented bath, to which I lead Sirius once it's ready. I undress him and we lower ourselves into the big bathtub. I hold him close.

"I know they deserved it, but that was the single most horrific thing I've ever seen, love. And that includes your transformations," he repeats my exact thoughts about the whole thing.

"I love you," I whisper, and kiss him tenderly.

It takes a moment until he returns these kisses. When he does, I slowly guide him to our favourite position to make love in the bathtub. This one offers plenty of space. I let him feel everything that's good between us. I'm rewarded when his sighs turn to heavy sighs, and finally to screams of pleasure. All the while, I caress him. He sits on my lap, my cock embedded deep inside of him and when he doesn't ride me, we kiss. He lets his tongue wander in my mouth, caressing mine. I close my eyes and slowly the memory of this afternoon vanishes to the background of my mind.

Sirius almost falls asleep in my arms in the tub. I have to help him out, but we move over to the bed and rest up for a couple of hours before going down to dinner.

When we enter the dining room, we only find Regulus, Aunt Dorea, and Harry. James and Lily obviously haven't yet returned.

"What's keeping them?" Aunt Dorea asks and she sounds worried.

"The search is probably more difficult than anticipated," I state my opinion.

"They could encounter problems… Malfoy's abode is booby-trapped everywhere for those who don't know it," Regulus states.

"Can you apparate in, Reg?" Sirius asks.

"Yes. Do you want me to go and help them?"

"I think we can risk it – with all those Death Eaters freshly Kissed and the Aurors on site…"

"Okay. I'm going right now! See you all later!"

He gets up and apparates out. Sirius grins.

"You know what? Ever since the thing with the Sorting Hat he's let the Gryffindor in him out, hasn't he?"

"He certainly has. And you have a brother, love, finally!"

"You're right, I have! And now I really don't want to lose him anymore…"

"He's turning out a good boy, Sirius, and we'll all help him along, won't we?" says Aunt Dorea.

"Yep, will do. – Harry, what have you been up to the whole day? It's been decidedly too long since I've seen you last," Sirius coos and earns himself a wide grin and a squeal from his godson.

"He's been a perfectly good boy. And only fell off his broom once today!"

"Well done, little one! So Uncle Paddy should be the one to take you to bed tonight?"

"Moo-y… to-y tell…" Harry replies.

"Hm. Sounds like you want it to be Moony, eh? Am I not telling good stories then?"

"Moo-y!"

I grin. I do pride myself in corrupting Harry with stories. Lily does it well, too, but if Harry is in the mood to hear a story, he comes to me. We all enjoy our little contest of who the preferred person in Harry's life is. I suppose it depends on our tempers and Harry's moods. If he's in the mood for roughhousing, he wouldn't call on Lily or me or even Regulus. But it's nice to see how he has smoothly accepted Regulus as one more uncle. And now that I look back, it occurs to me all of a sudden that Harry never liked Wormtail as he liked the rest of us. But he definitely likes to be with soft spoken Regulus.

I have already brought Harry to bed, read him his story and have watched him fall asleep when I finally hear the tell tale sounds of apparating people. I quietly leave Harry's room and rush downstairs to see who has arrived. Thank Merlin, it's Lily, James, and Regulus. They all look tired, but triumphant.

"We never knew what to look for, but then Regulus turned up. The Aurors almost wanted to arrest him, until we told them that he's on our side and certainly helpful to our task. As we have not been allowed to tell the Aurors what exactly we were looking for we really had our work cut out for us. They were checking on the booby traps everywhere and Lily and I searched the house. It's immense! Reg suggested the library, since he thought it might be a book of some sort. Okay, we go into the library and start searching. As you know, it's a huge library and there are thousands of books in there. Finally, Lily called Accio Tom Riddle's damned book in her despair and guess what? This thing here comes flying out! Must have reacted to the 'damned', because it's cursed."

James pulls out a black book that looks very inconspicuous. I take it and look at it. It looks like a Muggle journal. Until I see the letters T.M. Riddle on the first page. On the back, we can only read the name of a newsagent in London's Vauxhall Road. Not a single word is written on any of the pages.

"That means we now have the third and fourth of the five Horcruxes! Only the one in Hogwarts still remains to be found and then it's hoping against hope that he hasn't made a sixth one yet," Lily says with a satisfied smile.

"I can't imagine he has. There are very few relics of the Hogwarts founders left and he'll look for a special person to murder for it, since it's the last one. That all takes a lot of time. Add to this that he thinks he's the only one who knows about his Horcruxes," I ponder.

The next day we take the two objects over to Hogwarts to be destroyed. Dumbledore looks most happy that we have been able to retrieve both objects. We all go to Hogwarts, where the sword is, and we do not hesitate to pierce both Horcruxes with it as soon as we have the sword in our hands. This time it's Lily's turn. She chooses the diary. The rest of us prepares with the shield, warding the office off to prevent the spirit from going into some other living being. At this moment, Minerva enters the office with Filius Flitwick.

"Oh, you're coming at a good time, you two. Come and see how we destroy Horcruxes number three and four! You can help with the shield!" Dumbledore says.

"Good morning everyone! That's a truly good piece of news then, you have them!" Flitwick cries.

"Yes, it is, Professor, and we're so glad we have been able to retrieve them without much of a hassle. And most probably without Tom noticing," Sirius says, beaming.

"Well then, let's get this done!"

We set up the shield and Lily slashes the diary. Immediately there are screams and litres of ink that ooze out of the book. We have to wait for several minutes for the screams to end and the ink to stop flowing. I'm so glad we are enough people to pour strength into that shield!

All of us have to sit down and gasp for air when it's all over. Professor Flitwick shakes his head and finally brings forth:

"Phew! I thought it would never end!"

"So did I for a moment. I think this must have been his first Horcrux, the one he made when he was only 16. That means we have just eliminated half of Tom's soul," Dumbledore says, pleased.

"Ah yes, that would explain why it took so long."

"But now we still have the Cup to destroy. Remus, Sirius, you didn't have the honour so far…"

"Are we ready to hold up another shield?" I ask.

"I'm sure. This one is not going to take equally long. But it's most probably the second he's made, with the murder of poor Hepzibah Smith."

We get up again and I take the sword in my hands. It's a true piece of art and I have a few seconds to admire it. It hurts me to destroy such a beautiful object as the little cup is, but it will have to be to break the Horcrux. Afterwards we can see if it can be repaired. I do it like Lily; I thrust the tip of the sword right inside of the cup, piercing the metal. The now familiar screams set in. We're happy to note that Dumbledore was right; it doesn't take as long as it did before. And to my great relief and joy we can actually repair the cup.

Afterwards Dumbledore calls a house-elf and orders tea and biscuits for everyone. We are so relieved! Within only a month, we have already destroyed four of Voldemort's five Horcruxes. The fifth one is relatively safe if it's here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore turns to Regulus and asks:

"What made you think that the last Horcrux could be here at Hogwarts, Regulus?"

"Something Tom's said… let me see if I can remember his exact words… I think, he said something like 'my most important ally is at the very heart of the enemy, where not even I dare to intrude yet'. I concluded that it's either the Ministry or Hogwarts. Since he can easily go to the Ministry, I thought Hogwarts was more likely."

"Well thought out, my boy. I think you are right."

"Albus, we have been thinking that the object must be something that came down from Rowena Ravenclaw. Do you remember the old tale of Rowena's missing diadem? I have just had a little chat about it with the Grey Lady. She has told me that she had actually stolen the diadem and hidden it in Albania. And that she had told this to a student. Who just happened to be Tom Riddle," says Filius.

Dumbledore looked very pensive. Then he brightened up:

"Yes, I remember the story. It is fitting that Tom would have been able to get this out of the Grey Lady. He could be very charming if he worked on it. You do remember that he had asked for the Defence job right after leaving school. Dippet, though sympathetic to Riddle, thought him too young and denied the position. He came back a few years later. I turned him down, too, of course, I was not nigh as friendly towards him as old Armando Dippet had been. Two days after Dippet's death Tom came back. I'm sure he expected Dippet still there, as we had not released the news of his passing to the public yet by that time. I think he was slightly taken aback that he met me as the headmaster, and not Armando Dippet. When I turned him down, he actually cursed the position. Before he came to my office he should have had ample time to hide a Horcrux."

"So that's why we never had a DADA teacher for more than a few terms…"

"That would be why. I have never admitted to the fact, it's not important enough. I just allow people to believe that I have an extremely bad hand at finding DADA teachers," Albus replies with a smile.

I understand. It would have been too much of a boost to Tom's confidence to know that cursing the position actually worked.

"But when he came to see you he must have been in quite a hurry to hide his object. An excellent idea, by the way, as long as no one knows about it. So where would you go and hide something quickly here at Hogwarts?" Minerva asks.

To 'hide something quickly here at Hogwarts' rings a bell in all of us Marauders. She has sparked the idea in all of us at the same time. Sirius, James and I look at each other and start to grin. Finally, in one voice, we chant:

"The Room of Requirement!!!!!"

Dumbledore looks at us in amazement.

"What is the Room of Requirement?" Flitwick asks.

We grin again.

"It must be the place! It's on the seventh floor, not far from the Gargoyle entrance and it's a brilliant place. Whatever you need the room to serve you it becomes. It's right across the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy," I explain.

"A room across the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy? I think you must be barmy to think there's a door, Remus…" Minerva tries a pun.

"Oh, I'm most certainly not," I continue, "We've used it over and over. Among other purposes, it also served for us to hide things we didn't want to be found. Or ourselves. You have to walk past the invisible door three times concentrating on what you need. I bet you people anything that if we go there now and concentrate on a place to hide something we'll find it in the room that opens. Generations of Hogwarts students have used it that way."

Minerva is stunned.

"Why do I know nothing about that room, Albus?"

"Because it's a room you have to find. You have to be in need for it to show itself to you the first time."

Minerva sighs.

"Barmy. But let's go and see if Remus is right!"

"Excellent idea."

A short moment later, we're in front of Barnabas. I step up again and explain:

"The room needs to be found with the exact words Tom must have used. To those who need something to hide they're usually just that: I need a room to hide something quickly. Watch me!"

I pass the space along the doorless wall three times, concentrating on a room to hide something. A door appears. Minerva and Filius gasp, but they're ready to follow us inside. I close the door. The room presents itself as I can well remember, with whole mountains of all sorts of junk spread everywhere.

"Now, even if someone else walks by outside they can't enter. They need to think exactly the same thing. They need to guess our exact purpose to be able to come in after us. Look around – it has to be somewhere here…" I explain.

"This really is amazing," says Flitwick.

We spread and start to search. The room is like a cathedral, huge and seemingly endless. We're looking for a tiara, which should be easy to recognise. Finally, I hear a faint scream. It's Minerva who calls, using a Sonorus charm.

"I have found the object! Come to the door!"

I search my way back. It takes a while until we're all back at the door, but there she is, holding the diadem. She hides it under her robes while we're returning to Dumbledore's office.

We all look at it. The last of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"That was so easy! They were all right there, around to be plucked!" I remark.

"That may be right, Remus, but as long as no one KNOWS what they really are, no one would take them away. Or even if they did take them they would have taken them for their value as an object and never harm the Horcrux within."

"But what if someone had killed Tom. What would have happened to keep him alive?" Filius wants to know.

"He wouldn't need the object itself to keep him bound to earthly life. All he needs is the Horcrux to exist. If anyone killed Tom now he'd become a spirit. Not a ghost, but not a living being either. He'd lose his body. He'd have to create a body through a very complicated ritual to come back alive fully. As a spirit, he would be absolutely powerless. He knows that. That much better that he doesn't know we have destroyed his Horcruxes. Sirius, I believe you haven't had the honour so far…"

Sirius destroys the object while we hold up the shield. It takes quite long again and we now think that this could have been number two on his list and Hufflepuff's cup number three. Whichever, it's over now, a quarter of his soul has been eradicated, and he can be killed.

"We should lure him into the Ministry and kill him right there," James says.

"I'll discuss the options with Barty Crouch and Millicent Bagnold. I don't believe it will take much, because by now he must know that he has 27 Death Eaters less, and the most important ones among them. What he probably doesn't know yet is that they've already been Kissed. The paper only said that they had been caught, tried, and sentenced to Azkaban. He'll be enraged and even more so once he will find out they have been rendered useless. Not even he can return their souls to them!"

"He must be livid – he's trying to call everyone in. My Mark has burned since this morning," Regulus throws in.

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall there now… but that's as far as I go," says Sirius.

"I think, that would be further than I'd go," Minerva comments dryly.

"In any case, be patient. I'll see Millicent and Barty tomorrow and tell them about our successful hunt for the Horcruxes and their destruction. I'll keep you informed."

"Very well. Now – I have to admit to you all that I had to offer something to the goblins for letting us get to the Lestranges' vault. And I actually offered them the sword of Gryffindor back in their house. I know it's been made by the goblins and they dearly want it back," Sirius admits.

"Then you must return it to them, Sirius. I'll entrust you with a secret of this sword: if a true Gryffindor is in urgent need for it, this sword will magically find its way to that person. So no worries there, I am quite sure that the sword has disappeared on the goblins plenty of times, and they have received it back as often as it vanished," Dumbledore says, smiling, and much to my astonishment.

I am relieved though. Actually, I thought that Sirius was quite a bit bold to promise an object he doesn't even own. It was well thought out, of course, but what if Albus had said no? Sirius and I therefore pick up the sword and head on to Gringotts to speak to the goblin we've talked to before. When Sirius presents him with the sword, he is very pleased.

"I did not expect you to keep your word, wizard. Would you mind to tell me why you needed this item?"

"It must stay between us, sir. We had to destroy a number of Horcruxes. If there should be another one, which we do not expect, but just in case – could we borrow the sword again?"

I gasp, but the goblin actually chuckles. Of course, Siri is such a lovely young man that even an old goblin's hardened heart melts when he gives him the flirt.

"Please talk to me if that should be the case. I know now that I can trust you."

"Very good, thank you very much, sir. We dearly hope that we won't have to do that again."

After these almost breathless few days, we have to be patient and wait for Albus to come back to us. It would be nice if we could end the secrecy, but that will not be possible before Voldemort is gone. I believe now that he will be defeated, because we've pulled him down on the ground level of all other mortals. The best thing is that he doesn't know that.

We spend a few very light-hearted days. Lily is the only one who can't fully enjoy the time as she's fighting with a horrible bout of the morning sickness. We help her as much as we can by taking care of Harry, who enjoys the full attention of four men and his Granny. Sirius and I take turns in doing the Christmas shopping and even James ventures out to make his shopping trips. I suppose nothing will happen before the New Year. There is still a second list of Death Eaters waiting to be treated by the Ministry. Crouch keeps it under wraps, but once Christmas is over, I expect another wave of arrests. Regulus was thorough with his naming names and under Veritaserum, the arrested Death Eaters have spilled yet more names.

So after a month of whirlwind action we can finally turn to our family for a while. Sirius and I enjoy the time together, protected under the two Fidelius charms, happy and unencumbered for the first time since we got together at Hogwarts. Auntie Dorea plans a Christmas party for the Order members who wish to attend. She also invites Andromeda and her family. Together we decorate the Christmas tree, which is great fun with Harry, who is always around us. James takes him on his arm and lets him 'help'. A few baubles have to be repaired; and little Harry gets a little frustrated at times, but it still seems to be fun for him, too. He doesn't like it when it's bedtime.

"Moony, come and help me, please!" James calls.

"Better go and help get Harry to sleep, love! Looks like you're the only one who can really do that," Sirius says with a grin.

I put my book down, get up and go up the stairs and through the long corridor to Harry's room. He sits happily in bed, completely awake and James looks very, very annoyed. I sit down next to Harry.

"What say you, Harry? Do we throw out your dad and get you to bed properly?"

Harry nods. I give James a wink.

"Well, goodnight, sonny boy. At least behave with Moony, will you?"

Harry grins. I pick him up, sit on the bed and take him on my lap. Then I grab the book on the nightstand and open it to where I've been the last time. It's actually a French Muggle comic book, but it's one of my favourites and Harry loves the pictures of the little Marsupilami.

"Houba houba, hopp!" he copies the sounds the little animal makes and watches in delight as I tell him what happens in the next picture and in the next. After two pages, I finish the session for today and tuck the little boy in.

"Goodnight, my little cub. Sleep well."

I kiss him and turn the light down. It doesn't take Harry long to fall asleep now. I can turn the light off completely. I rejoin the others downstairs. James and Regulus play chess and Sirius and Lily have picked up the dominoes.

"So is he sleeping now?" Lily asks.

"Yep. Two pages of the book and off to sleep he went."

"How are we going to get that child to sleep when we'll be living in different places again?" James wonders.

"Very easy, James, we won't let them out of our house anymore," Lily replies with a smile.

"Notice that we won't have any say in that, Moony," says Sirius, but he smiles, too.

I think we could organise a life in this house together with Lily and James. I join them with the dominoes and we keep playing for most of the evening. Lily goes to bed rather early, because she feels quite tired. James goes with her, out of solidarity. Reg excuses himself, too, and Auntie Dorea asks:

"Tea for you two sweets?"

"Would be good, wouldn't it, Siri?"

"You think tea's good at any minute of the day, love…"

A few minutes later, we're sitting together drinking our tea, chatting with Sirius' great-aunt.

"It's nice to see you two still together, Sirius. I didn't think you would be that committed when you two started out."

"I did. I knew I loved him early on and I knew he was the ONE. There's no denying the real thing, is there?"

"No, there isn't, darling, and I'm happy that you found happiness. I'm very proud of what you and Regulus have become, Sirius. I know that Alphard would be delighted to see that if he were still around."

"Thanks, Auntie! You know you're much more my mum than mother could ever be!"

"I know. I've always been amazed how you could have come from something like Walburga, but then I guess that Alphard took every opportunity to 'corrupt' you!"

"He did. He even told me so. It was our little secret, which we shared and I loved it. He was the only one who ever said I love you to me in the whole family. Apart from you, of course, but I never really got to know you before I knew James."

"I always felt for you, dear. My niece was the product of two evil people, and became just as evil as her parents have. My brother was an image of my father, whom I truly hated. I know that's strong words, but you know your grandfather. Believe me, your great-grandfather was even worse."

We discuss for another while before Sirius and I decide to go to bed.

Christmas is a really lovely affair. The guests start to arrive at 9 o'clock. Harry is a giddy little body and is delighted when he gets a playing companion, as Frank and Alice bring in little Neville. It's great to see them again! The little boy has grown a lot, just like Harry. Both boys get along famously. They even get along with Draco Malfoy, who of course comes with Andromeda.

It's also especially nice to see the reception rooms at Potter Manor full of people. The manor is so big that we normally almost get lost in it. I have a hard time imagining how Auntie Dorea has lived here completely alone since James and Lily had moved to Godric's Hollow. She must have felt very alone. For that, it has certainly been a good thing for us to join her here. She happily looks at the family and friends around her.

"It's been a while since there was a party like this here. The last time I can remember was my sixteenth birthday…" James tells me.

"That's a while."

He just nods.

"Maybe it was a mistake to leave from here in the first place. I love the cottage in Godric's Hollow, but this here is still home, no matter how big it is."

Since we're seeing Dumbledore for the first time since the destruction of the Horcruxes, we get some news on what has gone on in the Wizengamot. Of course, we get the newspaper and the wizarding wireless, but they are notorious for misinforming rather than informing the public. At the official Order meeting in the evening, he now informs the rest of us.

"The Wizengamot is of course in a rather sorry state. I have been able to work out with Millicent and Barty how we shall proceed in the New Year. As you know, I have a spy inside of Tom's inner circle. Since we have apprehended most of the top people among the Death Eaters, he has been raised in his position, which is good for us, because he has also been able to give me information that is more important. In any case, I have here a memory of Tom's reaction during the first meeting they have had after the arrest and delivery of the Death Eaters. He suspects Regulus to be the traitor and as you will see, he has now stepped up the urgency to catch and kill you, Regulus. I am truly sorry, Regulus, but from now on until he's gone you should certainly not go out at all."

"I understand. I've done the part I have been able to do anyway, so now I'll busy myself with other things."

"Very well. Do you wish to see the memory? It is hardly entertaining, but interesting nevertheless."

We do want to see it. Mrs Longbottom offers to take the children out of the room while we watch the memory. They find some space in another room, where Harry, Neville, and Draco can play with their new toys, and later on Mrs Longbottom will put the three to bed in Harry's room.

We all take a seat. Dumbledore taps his Pensieve and the image of a dark place is coming up. Apart from the flickering torches alongside a stone hall and a fire in a huge fireplace, there is no light. We see what's going on from a person who stands in a half circle of people.

"Do you know where this is, Albus?" Minerva asks.

"No. We assume somewhere in Yorkshire, but that is not confirmed. My spy is under a wizard's oath not to say that. His life is a bit more important than that knowledge. If we find a way to express it without saying it he'll tell me."

Minerva nods understandingly.

Voldemort is just about the ugliest thing one can imagine. There's no real human face anymore. Two bright red eyes are prominently looking out of a scaly face that looks much more like a snake than a human face does. He is dressed in a set of black robes, but I don't think that underneath the folds of the fabric there is much of a body. He's so thin it's shocking! The Death Eaters are placed around him, all wearing their ghastly white masks. I silently count them and reach the number of about 50.

Others must have counted them as well, because Frank asks indignantly:

"Why the hell are we allowing less than a hundred people to terrorise the rest of the population? I'm so sick of it! And what's the bet that half of these people there sit in the Wizengamot or have elders in there?"

"Patience, Frank. You will be pleased to hear what I have to say in a moment."

Frank nods and we continue watching the memory. The Death Eater meeting seems to be in full session already, and we get to hear Tom's ranting in full swing. He's going on about how he's certain that Regulus is their traitor and that he is to be brought to him alive, so that he can torture him to death.

He rants and rants about the loss of the Death Eaters, of which by that time he knows have been Kissed. I think, that as bad as it was to do it, to have them Kissed was the best way to get rid of them. We can't afford Voldemort attacking Azkaban. If these people are useless he won't even consider it. Another thing he rants about is that he can't recruit anymore. He therefore asks that Death Eaters intimidating possible candidates use more violence on the families of these people, so that they would be forced into the fold more easily. And he lists a number of candidates. I take notes of the names. These people are going to vanish completely in the next two or three days. Albus interrupts the memory to inform that most of them have in the meantime been covered with Fidelius charms.

"We have asked Hogwarts house-elves to become the Secret Keepers. They have been kind enough to help out, so that we can guarantee that these people are absolutely safe. Our house-elves don't usually leave Hogwarts at all; they have kindly taken over that heavy responsibility, which will be honoured greatly as soon as they are released from their duties."

I smile. What a great idea! James and Sirius look at me and we all grin. We love the Hogwarts house-elves! They're great little people, not only always ready to fill our empty stomachs at every moment of the day, but also helpful when we were playing pranks on the unsuspecting human Hogwarts population.

"That's great, Albus!" Sirius comments.

"Yes, I do think it was one of my better ideas. We haven't demanded it from any of them, yet we found enough volunteers to cover most of the wizarding population. No one would suspect them to become Secret Keepers! So we have compiled a list of possible candidates and wherever possible we've already been proactive from the side of the Ministry. Barty has been very cooperative on that front, even if it means that the Ministry won't be fully functional any time soon."

During the meeting, Albus informs the Order members who have so far been in the dark about the Horcruxes. Shocked outcries are of course to be heard from all of them, but they also understand that it had to be left to a small group to go after them.

"We were deathly scared to lose this advantage, but now we are certain that we have taken care of all of them. Tom is still in the dark about the whole thing. He doesn't seem to have felt anything, so we are sure he doesn't know."

"Albus, may I suggest that you obliviate us all from that knowledge after everything will be over?" Hestia asks.

"I will come back to that, Hestia. I think it won't harm if I relieve you from this memory. Horcruxes are SUCH dark objects that no one should still know about them."

"Albus, what have you discussed about the treatment of other Death Eaters we can arrest in future?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror, asks.

"We are not completely sure, but I think sadly the use of an Unforgivable in more than two cases will probably already be enough for a sentence to the Dementors' Kiss."

"Good. I'm set against mollycoddling them. I don't think many of them can be redeemed. And it will give a strong signal for anyone considering joining the ranks what they will have to expect if they're caught."

"That's Barty's and Millicent's point of view, too," Dumbledore explains.

"I expect it's not yours?"

"I'm not against it, because I do understand the motivation, which I also think is correct. I have the general worry about the loss of life that we will see. And I'm quite anxious that we might execute some who doesn't deserve it."

While we all have a certain understanding for his point, Hestia is the one who speaks something out that most of us think:

"But I do have something to say to that, Albus: you ask all of us to sacrifice a lot for the greater good, and some of us already died, but you are not willing to risk possible criminals for the greater good at the same time? It is our responsibility, and I agree it's a heavy one, to try these people, but we do have the help of the truth serum. If they admit the use of the Unforgivables they will not have been tried for no reason. What we must assure is that EVERY last one of them MUST be questioned. It's a written law, and it has been a written law for several hundred years, that the use of an Unforgivable curse is punished with a life sentence at Azkaban. Everyone who considers becoming or becomes a Death Eater is aware of the fact that when he or she is caught, it will cost him or her that punishment. We simply see the law in use now. Why are you so reluctant?"

"Because this puts us into a position of power that has to make us careful. With great power comes great responsibility, as you might know, Hestia. I would not hinder this punishment, but I do want to remain to be the voice that cautions us to reason."

Hestia nods and most of us are content with that answer. Albus is right in that someone has to be the moral background, and actually I think it's right that someone should be in a position to intervene if there is cause for even the slightest doubt.

The meeting concludes at about midnight. The guests leave the house and some peace returns. No decisions as to how Tom is to be lured out are taken yet. I think the Aurors want to go about reducing the numbers of the active Death Eaters before we tackle the big boss.


	4. The End of a Terrorist

**Chapter 3 – The End of a Terrorist**

**March 1982**

The beginning of the year and the weeks following have brought a flurry of activity within the DMLE. Amelia Bones, the department's deputy, has gone through the ranks of the whole staff in her department first and has cleaned it out. One active Death Eater has been found, and promptly tried. He had functioned as a spy and upon questioning he's given the names of more Ministry employees and even, just as Frank surmised, a handful of Wizengamot members who are Marked Death Eaters. Voldemort has now lost the majority of his close network of terrorists. And we know the name of Dumbledore's spy in Tom's ranks. To our complete surprise, it's our school enemy, Severus Snape. To this day, he's undetected. I think, apart from some of us only Millicent Bagnold and Barty Crouch know the name of OUR spy. This will help Snape, once everything will be over. He won't be thrown into Azkaban, just like Regulus, who is already redeemed publicly.

The number of Death Eaters has whittled down steadily in the past two months. Tom, who still believes his Horcruxes to be safe, is probably fuming every day. In the Order, we now start to discuss possible scenarios to bring Tom out of his hiding and get rid of him. One thing is sure, he won't be given to the Dementors; he needs to be killed on the spot.

The day Severus brings us the news that only about two dozen Death Eaters are left is the day Regulus steps up and says:

"I'm ready to be the bait for Voldemort. Choose a place where we are definitely in the advantage and I'll present myself there. I'm quite sure that this would serve to bring him out. If that's still not enough, we can at least get rid of the remaining Marked Death Eaters."

Every one of us has a hard time to let that happen. Regulus is putting his life at stakes to help us, but of course, it would be a good thing.

"I'll turn up at Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, so it's to be expected that someone sees me soon and will let it slip to a Death Eater or two… I mean, there are so many of them that we got rid of, it wouldn't be difficult to let it be known that I venture out again, now that the danger is less prominent."

Albus considers this and finally nods.

"Yes, I think that's a good way to proceed. You will not go out alone though. There will be Aurors and Order members under Disillusionment charms around you whenever you venture out. I'm sure after two or three times, it will lure him out. I hope he'll focus on you that he leaves the rest of the public alone."

Everyone, who is in hiding like us, helps with the support. We, Reg's friends, are not going out invisible, only the Aurors do. It will be even more believable if the people in hiding venture out. Not that there is much going on in either place. We haven't been out in a long time and what we see is rather depressing. The traffic in the village as well as Diagon Alley is down to a trickle and those who have to do any shopping do it as quickly as they can. We walk through Hogsmeade for the first time in months. I am delighted to stock up on my favourite chocolates, so we all go to Honeyduke's first, where we get some sweets. We continue through the village, shopping for something here and there.

It takes three such outings and the next time we're out in Diagon Alley we can hear the telltale sounds of Death Eaters apparating in. It's amazing how fast the street is completely empty. The Aurors around us busy themselves taking out the Death Eaters immediately. There are sixty Aurors around us, who have independently patrolled in small groups throughout Diagon Alley, so they gather around the Death Eaters quickly. Of course, the Death Eaters don't know that and react rather irritated. There are only ten of them there, so they're dealt with quickly.

Voldemort himself turns up moments later and notices that his Death Eaters are already taken out of any fighting. He wants to apparate out, but we have already cast the anti-apparition charms, which hold him firmly on the ground. To be quite honest, we're all deathly afraid. He's capable of a lot, even though he's lost his power base of the Death Eaters. At once, he starts to hiss and cast Killing Curses, but finds that there are slabs of granite in place to cover for most of them immediately. Those that can't be covered miss their aims by miles and some get reflected back to him.

"I would not try that for too long, Tom, you might hit a wall, and it might come back to you!" an invisible Auror calls out. It's Kingsley's voice.

We all have to laugh and for a minute, everything slows down. James takes the opportunity to cast a silent Expelliarmus, upon which Voldemort finds himself without a wand. Of course, he's able to cast without a wand, but his spells are much less focused.

"Time to put an end to you, Tom Marvolo Riddle," Sirius calls.

We could all use the Avada Kedavra curse on Riddle, but all Order members have decided to kill him with a simple Reducto curse instead. Not even for something like Voldemort are we going to use an Unforgivable. Reducto is also much easier to cast, and it won't need all the mental power and hate to be successful. And it will hurt him – badly.

"That won't help you at all, blood-traitor! I cannot be killed! I'll be back forever!"

"That's where you are wrong, you hideous creature, we have destroyed your little helpers. I was able to conclude what they were – and I've helped to destroy every single one of them. The piece of soul you have left in your body is the only one still there. So it's goodbye to you forever, I'm afraid," Regulus shouts.

Seeing Regulus so close makes Voldemort so mad that he tries to kill him with his bare hands! But Regulus calmly casts the first Reducto curse. He deliberately hits a point where it's definitely not deadly yet. We want him to die, but for all he's tortured, killed and maimed we want him to suffer as well. Voldemort screams and tries to flee, but now there are Reducto curses flying in his direction from everywhere, and almost each of them hits the slight body somewhere. What's left of Voldemort in the end are only shreds!

His dying has taken several minutes, but he's gone! The Aurors immediately take the anti-apparition wards down and two of them return to the Ministry to inform Bagnold about the success. Within minutes, the place swarms with Ministry people who keep out the public. The people who vanished a while ago dare to come back out of the houses and the next to turn up are the reporters. Dumbledore is there, too, and he asks me:

"You didn't see anything coming out of him? An echo, a ghost or something?"

"Nothing, Albus, nothing like those screams out of the Horcruxes. I believe he's really dead!"

"Well done, dears! Well done!"

Millicent Bagnold herself turns up on the scene and gets a short report from Moody. She looks impressed and turns to us Order members.

"You are certainly aware that this merits an order! There's now an Order of Merlin, first class, waiting for each of you! I have received the information from Albus about how you have prepared for this moment and how hard you all worked. We have to thank you young people for your bravery, for all you risked to free our world of this vermin. Well done! The gratitude of the remaining magical population will last as long as you live and certainly even beyond!"

The chaos in Diagon Alley still lasts for a while. We can't just leave, we have to reply to a load of questions from the Aurors, the reporters, and everyone is thoroughly exhausted by the time we get back home. I've never had such a feeling of accomplishment before. It's early evening; we've just had dinner together, the first time in months without any fear at all! Harry wants to be taken to bed by Regulus, so James asks:

"How about we all share the big bathtub? I really need to chill out now, but there is so much I still want to talk about, too…"

We agree and so we all move to the big bathroom on the top floor of the house, which is more like a Roman bath! James and Lily drop their clothes and go in first, then Sirius follows, while I am not sure I want to present my scars to Lily! But Sirius looks back and asks:

"Coming, love?"

I join them in the tub once I have undressed. We all find a place to sit and enjoy the warm water. I move close to Siri. He pulls me close to him and for a few minutes, we say nothing at all. Then we all start to talk at the same time, stop and laugh.

"This was… amazing! I know we helped kill a person, but darn it, I'm not allowing myself to feel like a killer. Not for this one, who has killed and tortured so often!" says Lily.

"It was amazing," James repeats. "I hardly knew what I did, only that I would not lower myself to his level and use a killing curse. He didn't go that easy, which he really deserved."

"And you're not one to inflict pain willingly," I muse.

"No, I'm not. I may be mean sometimes and insulting, but I would not physically hurt anyone," he admits.

Sirius caresses me tenderly. He doesn't add anything to the conversation for a while, but all of a sudden, he remarks:

"Do you guys realise that we can start changing things now? There are so many pureblood idiots gone from positions of authority, in the Ministry and the Wizengamot, they'll need new people to fill those positions. The two of us can go straight to the Wizengamot, James, and I'm sure there is some good position for Remus in the Ministry somewhere. We're all carriers of the highest order now; that should lead to something!"

"Do you think it would really make a difference if you went into the Wizengamot?" I ask.

"Of course. They're shrunk to such a small bunch now, two voices weigh heavier," James remarks.

"I can still hardly believe it! We've done it, we really got rid of him!" he continues.

"It's SO amazing. I'm so relieved, too! Now this little one can come soon! It'll certainly find a better world than Harry," says Lily, sounding very happy.

"Yes, but Harry has been kept out of it all, and now he can have a normal childhood," I remark.

"That's true! I'm glad that stupid prophecy will now have no ill effect on either him nor Neville. We'll have to get in contact with Alice and Frank as soon as we can to get the little ones to play together again…" Lily replies.

"On the other hand I think we'll still have a lot of work – we'll need to have some changes in this world, which will be hard to achieve! Otherwise the whole effort was for nought," Sirius says.

"And that requires for the two of us to go ahead and pick up leading roles, Sirius. We both have the power to do that. The fact that we're both heirs of very old families will certainly help us in the saddle – but then wizarding world beware! We'll start working towards getting rid of the corruption and the nepotism. Frank will help along, too, I'm sure."

Regulus turns up and calls:

"Here you are! I was looking for you all over the place…"

"We felt like some cosiness together to chill out and still talk. Come on inside!" James invites him.

Once Regulus has joined us, we keep talking for a good long while. The water is wonderfully warm and I couldn't care less that my skin almost starts to dissolve by the time we finally leave the tub and go to bed.

Still, there's no sleep tonight I'm sure! We are still so wound up! I climb into the bed and only wait for Sirius to follow my example to take him in my arms und pull him close. He rolls me around and starts kissing me. I pull him even closer, then I let my hands roam over his back. There are no words to describe my feelings about him since we talked back in October last year. I hardly dare thinking what could have happened, had I not decided to take Sirius by his word given back in our sixth year at Hogwarts. I really had to pull together all of my courage, because I was deathly scared of his reply, but I did ask him out and his reply was exactly the one I wanted to hear.

I open my eyes when he stops kissing me. He looks down on me, smiling, but asks:

"Why did you stop? That felt nice!"

"Just started thinking, love. How glad I am that I started talking…"

"I don't even want to think what could have happened if neither of us had done that, Remus! Are you aware that our whole victory over Voldemort probably comes from that one question you asked me? I'm not sure we would have taken Regulus in as we did, if you hadn't. I love you, darling; I don't think I could ever live without loving you. I know I will never stop loving you, even if you stopped loving me…"

"Which I won't, sweetheart. Ever."

I stare into those dreamy silvery eyes my lover has. I love them to bits, they're so expressive and when he looks at me like this – with so much emotion in them, I'm wide awake and don't ever want to sleep. I dig my hands into his long hair and pull him down for another kiss. Sirius moves to straddle me and I can feel more of that stiff cock I already felt in the tub. It elicits a deep sigh from me, and instinctively I close my eyes again.

We spend the whole night making love! By the time morning comes, we're finally overcome by our fatigue and ready to sleep. We only get up to go down for dinner. We have completely missed day 1 after Voldemort.

What we haven't taken into account is that we are now famous and that the press has tagged us with the moniker "The Vanquishers of You-Know-Who"! How ridiculous could they get? That's even below the usually low standard of the Daily Prophet. James looks at the headline of the paper that Auntie Dorea pushes under his nose and shakes his head. We can't believe it!

It's getting worse, when we go out to the presentation of the order medals. Some people have cried outrage that I, a werewolf, get decorated with an Order of Merlin, and one in the first class even, but I can't stop thinking: take that, you ignorant bigots, I have fought for everyone of us while you poor sod stayed hidden away shaking in fear of the great Moldieshorts. Sirius and James have gone right back to calling him that once he was out of the picture. And of course they keep saying Voldemort, just to spite everyone and in the hope that the jinx still brings some Death Eaters forth, but so far none of the remaining ones have stepped up.

Regulus is happiest of us all, I think. He notices his Dark Mark vanishing within days after the ugly brute's demise. Good! He'll now have the chance to live a very normal life.

The only one in our surrounding who's unhappy is Sirius' mother. Never a Death Eater herself she still argues every time we have to endure her presence that both of her sons have become blood traitors. Sirius just smirks in her face and usually makes her even angrier by saying:

"And we're proud of it, mother! Wouldn't you just love to disinherit us? Well, sadly you can't do that!"

Only days after Voldemort's death, the Gringotts goblins have contacted Sirius to take his place as the head of the House of Black and so he's now representing his family in the Wizengamot. He's also received his inheritance, since his father died a while ago. In the will, his father tried to instate Regulus as his heir, but the part in the text has already been scratched when the will was certified at his lawyers'. Sirius explains to me that the family statutes completely bar any form of disinheritance. When I ask, why that is, he grins and says:

"Four or five hundred years ago was already an era with a few extremely violent and volatile Blacks. They tried to gain ascendance to the family heirloom and wealth. When there was only one of them left he had the family statutes set up with lawyers, even before he had a family of his own. He put in a clause that no parent generation can disinherit one of their children and that only the full set of siblings of a generation 'in power' can vote to change parts of the statutes though not the two about the disinheritance. The vote must turn out unanimous and they have to be all siblings of their generation. Is one of them gone, there will be no changes possible at all. So Regulus and I could vote for something to be changed, but we have to agree, and the two points are non-negotiable."

"Ah! Good safety net to keep the family going."

"Yep, he was a clever bugger that one. He actually was the first of about four generations of more moderate Blacks. My father had bad luck in terms of siblings, which could help him vote, because one of his sisters had died early on, surprisingly, giving birth."

Auntie Dorea has left the Daily Prophet out for us. There's an extra edition and when I read it I pale! They've written an article about every one of the Order members who were around yesterday and who will receive an order of Merlin, and they bloody well published my condition to the whole world!!!

I hate them, I really do! Only the fact that the Manor is still under the Fidelius Charm prevents me from all the hate mail that must have arrived already. The article goes on that they can't believe the Order of the Phoenix would accept a werewolf and that I should be tried rather than decorated with an order.

Sirius pulls me into a tight embrace and growls:

"I'll have THEM tried for writing such rubbish! This editor and his journalist who wrote that will hear from me first thing tomorrow! And I'll go and get Barty to come with me and give them an earful! How could they do that? You've given so much to this cause and now you have to read something like this? It's absolutely awful!"

He's not the only one to rant. Lily and James look like they are ready to commit murder on my behalf. Even Regulus is in rage about it.

"We'll be right next to you tomorrow morning, Sirius!" says Lily.

I try to resign.

"They'll never change! They'll never understand or even want to understand. They'll always regard us as enemies," I whisper.

"Oh, but that's one thing we are GOING to change, love, you can be sure about that. You're the best example that it only takes love and care for your kind to be as gentle, loving and caring as everyone else. All the hate is what makes werewolves so dangerous. They get lost in their own hate of the world and then they're twice as dangerous. I don't understand these people. Why are they so stupid?"

"Because it's easy, Siri. Remember what Albus always says? It's the decision for the right thing as opposed to what's easy which sets us all apart. You two have chosen the right thing and that makes it harder for you, but in the end, you'll have led a good life, a much better and richer life than those bigots will. After all, it's you all, who fought; you didn't accept the bullies and you all worked to get rid of them. These journalists are opportunists and they count on their readers mostly being opportunists as well. So they jump on the weakest part of one of us, to still have something to write about and to sell more papers. What's the bet they'll post all the letters tomorrow and of course not one letter in defence?" says Auntie Dorea.

It's another sleepless night for me. I'm really scared and I don't ever want to go out on the streets anymore! But Sirius keeps me occupied and we finally find sleep in the early hours of the morning.

At breakfast, he says:

"You're coming along, Remus! I want these people to speak up and dare say those things in your face, just so that we can get them in court! Please don't be afraid, this is not something we can let slip. They must pay up for that!"

An hour later, we are sitting in Barty Crouch's office and find him amazingly open to the cause. But he explains:

"I'm not the person you need to take along. I'll ask Amelia Bones, she's the lawyer here and she'll be of much better help than I. I agree that these people have gone too far. There really aren't many rights werewolves have, but the one right they do have, is the one to keep their condition a secret as long as they don't harm anyone, and I don't agree to these people publishing Mr. Lupin's status."

"We intend to change some of that. There has to be more we can do to make life better for werewolves and to integrate them back into the society. Only if we do this they become less dangerous. I really can't understand why the one werewolf we know for dead sure is more loyal than most of the people down there on the street is hunted down just in the moment when he's proven himself!" says James.

As usual, I hold back. This has made me so mad, but also just simply speechless. We wait for Mrs Bones to arrive and then part for a surprise visit at the Daily Prophet's publishing site. Amelia has a signed order from the Minister herself that will forbid the Daily Prophet to write anything else in this matter and to publish an apology and a retraction. I can't believe that they're doing this for me!

"We're here to speak to the Chief Editor and the journalist who wrote the article in yesterday's extra edition about Mr. Remus Lupin," Mrs Bones says coolly.

"And you are?" the receptionist asks, in just as cold a tone.

"Madam Amelia Susan Bones. I'm the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I represent Mr. Bartemius Crouch, who is the Head of said department as you should well know," Bones says, and her tone becomes yet a bit icier.

"I'll call them, Madam!"

Only a few minutes later we take our seats in the Chief Editor's office. Mrs Bones asks:

"Do you know these people, sir?"

The editor looks at us and says:

"Yes, of course. Mr. Potter, Mrs Potter, Mr. Black, it's a great honour for us to welcome you at our offices!"

"And Mr. Lupin you don't welcome? Why is that?" Mrs Bones asks.

"That is the werewolf? We don't believe he has anything to do with all this! He couldn't, he's a werewolf!"

"Are you bloody well mad? He's been one of our chief researchers, you idiot! Without Remus' help we'd still be cowering in fear of bloody Voldemort! He's helped bringing him down the day before yesterday; he might have even fired the curse that finished Voldemort off! He's taken every risk as we have; he's worked tirelessly for four years to bring Voldemort down. He's worth about a hundred of your sort, because he has stood up and has helped in the fight. What have you done? You called Tom You-Know-Who and otherwise you just enjoyed seeing the sales figures for your rag grow! Darn it, you should be taken out and hung for all the hurt you've caused with this paper! Now that the last headline about the Death Eaters is out you return to discriminate and slander minorities just to sell that rag of yours. We will NOT tolerate that, do you understand?" Sirius speaks up.

Madam Bones holds him back.

"Mr. Edwards, we are here to pass a decree of Minister Bagnold that forbids you to keep on writing anything about Mr. Lupin's condition. Mr. Lupin has been an invaluable researcher and his condition has nothing to do with this at all. He has proven himself more loyal than most other people in this wizarding society and you have clearly disregarded his right on keeping his condition private. You will be summoned to court soon in this matter. In the meantime, you may not publish any further disparaging articles or letters to the editor about this subject or it will be used against you. You are also ordered to publish an apology to Mr. Lupin in the next issue of your paper as well as a retraction. Is all of that clear? Here is the written order of Minister Bagnold."

Clearly, Edwards has not expected a tirade like this. He looks at me with all the disgust he can muster and mumbles something about following an order, but that he'll protest against the muzzle she's putting on him and the freedom of media.

"The freedom of media does not include the slander of good and honest people, sir! It does not allow you to target law-abiding citizens, no matter what kind of creature they are. If you disregard their rights, you will be prosecuted. Mr. Remus Lupin and Mr. Sirius Black have filed an official complaint together with a charge of slander, which will be investigated. You have not only clearly acted against the law; you also overstepped any limits of humanity and civil behaviour. Had you not attacked a citizen who has respected every restriction laid on him because of his condition you might have escaped that prosecution. But you have attacked a person who is 100% reliable, loyal and trustworthy as well as accepting and living by the law. You, as the Chief Editor, have to bear the responsibility for your reporter's writing. Therefore you and your reporter will both be prosecuted."

She wants to hear no arguing and we all leave the office once James and Lily have added their short bit and stating they would not stand for any further abuse of me or my kind in general.

"You CAN publish this in your paper if you like, but we are going to rally tirelessly for more rights for werewolves and their better acceptance into our society from this day on. And believe you me, things WILL be changed!" James announces and turns away from the man.

So this is how one war ends and another one starts. Of course, it is a much less dangerous war for the public, but I soon notice that James' outspoken work does result in some changes. I have to go out of myself and speak up at some rallies, to find others of my kind who are willing to fight for our rights as well.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Fifteen peaceful years had passed since Voldemort's demise. James and Sirius had gone into politics with their fights for equal rights and brought along other younger members into the Wizengamot who had open ears. The seats of the pureblood faction were depleted after all the trials that had taken place. Mostly thanks to the constant talking Sirius, James and Frank Longbottom had coaxed Frank's mother Augusta to become the next Minister after Bagnold and thus helped to stable the society. Augusta proved to be a very able administrator who was abhorred of any corruption and couldn't be bought by any faction. Under her reign, the system was vastly beginning to change and in the summer, there would be the first public election of two thirds of the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot was to be reformed. It was split into two parts, the Magical Council and another chamber, the Magical High Council to form the new Wizengamot. Every wizard or witch who held a hereditary position in the Wizengamot would keep it, but for every seat so far there would be two seats added, which would be elective. Both chambers were to hold equally one third hereditary, two third elected members. The Wizengamot was reformed to be a purely legislative body, a High Witch or Wizard would preside each chamber for a maximum of four years in one tenure. A two third majority of the Wizengamot, meaning both chambers together, would be able to overturn a decision taken by the Minister, if that decision was disputed.

Augusta had been working with lawyers when she set the new system in motion. She had tirelessly worked through the magical law bodies while at the same time she managed to build up the wizarding world after the war. She had actually gathered a strong counselling group of young people around her, who helped her in both regards. It didn't astonish anyone that the "Vanquishers of the Dark Lord" were soon holding prominent places in this little exclusive group. They studied what laws were there and what laws should be kept, abolished or changed.

Augusta had chosen Amelia Bones into the position of the head lawyer in this group and they consulted the British body of laws to guide them through all those outdated pureblood sympathetic laws to create something that would be fair to everyone in their very diverse society. Sirius and James had worked in the group, as had Remus, who researched the old laws. Regulus had helped in another function, and he had made himself a good name for working hard. He was now one of the many people who exposed himself to public scrutiny and had decided to run for a place on the Magical High Council.

The Daily Prophet had fought the new Minister and her administrative organs with everything they had. However, since the public, the people on the street soon noticed the difference in their economy as well as their rights the bigoted purebloods started to find themselves outmanoeuvred. The old system had given the power to the Minister. The purebloods had always worked with a system of bribery to get the Minister – and the Wizengamot – to do what they wanted. Not only did they find themselves outsmarted by a Minister who would not be influenced with any kind of money, she was not influenced by bigotry at all.

The Daily Prophet was soon faced with more honest and straightforward new papers that started to turn up, first locally and with more time passing, on a larger scale. When they grew to national papers the Daily Prophet sank down to a small, unimportant organ of opinionated people, who couldn't find anything good in the society that started to evolve. They were the ones who would never learn, but they also became fewer every day.

Amazingly, Dumbledore kept out of it all. He quietly withdrew from most of his positions. He was to leave the last post he held, that of the Head of the Wizengamot as soon as the new Wizengamot was formed, and retire to his family's old home in Godric's Hollow. Up in Hogwarts a new wind had begun to blow as well, as the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall started to replace not only teachers she didn't think did a good job, but worked on updating the whole syllabus in many of the subjects, mainly History and Muggle Studies. With Voldemort's demise the curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts course seem to have been lifted as well, as Minerva didn't have to look for a new teacher every year since then. She was therefore able to work out a new syllabus for this subject as well, which all teachers had to follow. She listened to the teachers for their course books, but set them and kept them until someone could show her better books. After more than ten years, she was finally quite happy with the school's performance and the students' hostilities between the houses started to improve as well.

James and Lily had happily seen their first child, Harry, off to school. Harry had been followed by no less than six siblings, two more boys, the rest all girls. Dorea remained to be the doting grandmother who happily looked after the children for most of the day, while James and Lily were busy at their day jobs.

It was Lily, who had helped Minerva in the set-up and modernisation of the schooling system. Thanks to her, all magical children now received a very good basic Muggle education along with their magical education. She was sure that this would encourage the integration not only of Muggle-born children into the wizarding society, but it would enable all children to choose their higher education in both worlds. So far, no magical university had existed. The students who left Hogwarts were mostly further educated professionally with their personal masters of the trades they wanted to learn. Now there were several mastery degrees to be acquired at the new Avalon Academy. The subjects taught there were the main branches of magical arts: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Studies of the Defence. More subjects would come up while the Academy was built up. Law and Commercial studies were to be introduced in the next year. So far, even the juristic subjects had been passed from master to apprentice. Of course, every master had also handed down his or her personal opinions of the laws to their apprentices. From now on, the course would be studied entirely based on the laws.

Remus and Sirius had never left Potter Manor. They had taken up residence in one wing of the big house and had been available for the many Potter children as playmates, babysitters, advisors, and helped with whatever ideas grew in the children's heads. They were, of course, all the children's favourite uncles. But, at the same time they had wanted to have their own children, so they found a nice witch, who was ready to give them their own family and gave birth to four children, three boys and a girl. Sirius now had his heir to the family and a daughter and he also gave his name to Remus' two boys when he was finally able to marry his love legally.

The Potters didn't stay hidden and isolated. They began to mingle with other families only months after war had ended. Along with Minerva's new integration ideas they were taking up contacts with Muggle families who had magical children, thus informing these families about their children's status much earlier than had been the custom before. It meant that these families and their children were already integrated into both worlds when the children would come to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts itself had changed, too. The castle had seen only about a quarter of its facilities used in the past over one hundred years. Minerva brought in the Governors and presented them with dozens of new ideas of the castle's better use. A part of the school was now used as a new primary school, but it was to be a day school. The children arrived by Floo in the morning and left in the afternoon, by Floo as well. Those children who had parents, who both worked, were allowed to stay until their parents arrived at home after their work. Thus, this part of Hogwarts had become a very active, bustling day-care facility and the first magical primary school. They had created a whole corridor filled with at least ten Floo fireplaces for the students' arrivals and departures. There were six brightly lit, big classrooms for the schooling part of the day-care and three or four more big playrooms, where the children could do their homework, too, if they wanted to.

Of course, with the new mix of magical and mundane education, many more teachers had made their entrance to this magical world. Magical changes had to be made to accommodate two full sets of education next to each other. The children entered not only Hogwarts at age eleven, they also entered a time compressed mode, in which they spent two full days and nights for every day and night that passed outside. The time compression was set up to avoid doubling the lifetime needed to complete both education systems. Children who left Hogwarts not only completed their OWLS and NEWTS, but also their GCSEs and A-Levels. They were ready to continue in any higher education system they would choose.

This was Minerva's most revolutionary course of action.

Remus, once he was done with the research work on the laws, was now ready to take up the position as the new History teacher at Hogwarts. He had worked hard to finalise the syllabus the year before and had handed over not only the lesson plans, but also the proposed new books to Minerva and the School Governors. They were at first aghast at the mixture of magical and Muggle history, but when Remus defended his ideas they began to see his points and agreed to everything.

In the first half of the year 1994 the magical world was presented first with the decisions taken to the future of their world. Augusta encouraged discussions and many opinions were brought in from the outside, of which many were picked up and, where possible and well advised, were integrated into the new body of law.

Before they public was allowed to choose their new legislative body it was presented to vote yes or no to the new laws and a constitution. The constitution was completely revolutionary as it had certain base laws that were hard to swallow for the pureblood faction. They were immediately rallying against it, but were outvoted in the old Wizengamot still presided by Dumbledore. Dumbledore, while retired from Hogwarts, still had a lot of influence in the political wizarding Britain. He was highly respected by most witches and wizards and his quiet, but cheery disposition allowed him to gather more votes than the purebloods, which were getting their first bite at a proper democratic procedure.

The constitution, which held many improvements on any older body of laws, and was written in a simple, clear language, was accepted in September 1994 by a vast majority. Over 80 % had voted for it. The constitution set down the rules of the Wizengamot, too. It stated that once the members were appointed through public election, they would elect a High Witch or Wizard and a deputy of each chamber, with a head over the whole Wizengamot. These were to be representative only and beyond their own vote had no other privilege than to preside over the meetings. It also set the ground rules for the executive of the government, starting by the minister, who was to be appointed by joint absolute majority of the Wizengamot. The heads of the departments of the Ministry would also be appointed by the Wizengamot upon recommendation of the Minister. They, too, would have to achieve an absolute majority in the Wizengamot. They were elected once, with a confirmative election in the Wizengamot every four years, until they decided to retire. They could, however, be ousted by Wizengamot rule in the review every four years. As an elected body they were, however, magistrates and thus members of the government. The Ministry kept its main departments, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Department of Education, the Department of Magical Creatures, the Home Department, the Department of International Cooperation, the Department of Mysteries and two new departments, the Department of Financial Control and the Department of Justice. The constitution formed a financial control organ over the expenditures of not only the Ministry, but also the political and juridical parts of the government. The Department of Justice was the new department, which oversaw the current body of laws and formulated the changing of laws and adoption of new laws. Whatever this department was implementing was subject to either voting in the Wizengamot, or, with sufficient protest, even to a plebiscite.

The third power that was newly created was a Magical High Court. It would not only keep an eye on the compatibility of all new laws and ordinances with the constitution, it was also the juridical arm of the Government. From now on, the Wizengamot was bereft of its juridical duties completely as all criminal or other court cases were to be disputed in an ordinary court system with several levels.

Compared to the autocratic governing of the society through the purebloods before the end of the war this was a revolution. But, after fourteen years of hard work, concluded under public scrutiny for the most part, it was discussed and accepted by the general public. The opinions of the average witch and wizard had been sought and integrated wherever possible and useful, which gave the new constitution credence.

The election, held in the month of July 1995, was a huge event. Witches and wizards who had not registered for the previous voting on the constitution, registered in masses for voting at the election at the Ministry, where they would also deliver their ballots. It was almost a consensus of the magical population. By the end of the registration process, two months before the actual election, some 126'000 voters were counted.

Once the tally of voters was done, they all received materials of the two chambers with presentations of each candidate. The UK was split up in seven voting districts, and each candidate represented his or her own district.

Augusta had a whole floor added to accommodate the voting process for the constitution and she allocated two full weekends for the election, each lasting from Friday morning to Sunday evening. She wanted as many magical people in there as possible. Everyone above the age of 17 was eligible to vote, no matter what their blood status was, or even whether they were regarded as 'creatures'. As long as they were sentient and legal adults, they were allowed to vote. Over two hundred election helpers were there to help in the two months after the voting material had been sent to the registered voters. Their help had been sought by many, either through visits, Floo calls or even through newer Muggle communications via telephone.

As this was the first election ever held in the magical world, Augusta had gathered a group of Muggle parents of magical children and asked them to become the official election observers. She wanted to bring the democracy closer to the wizarding people, wanted to help them to understand the procedures and thus gave the whole process much more time than it would probably need in future.

By educating the populace BEFORE and during the event, she hoped they would all enjoy the experience of being included. She organised a public party to be held in Diagon Alley on both weekends. Families streamed into the park in the wizarding district and went to vote, the children being allowed to follow the procedures, then most of them joined the others in the main Quidditch stadium in the park, where there were hundreds of booths and where they could buy all sorts of foods.

It was a clever move by Lady Longbottom. By bringing these masses together, she showed them that they were many. And that, by being many, they were an important factor in the process of governing. That they were able to state their opinions on their voting ballot. It also proved to the those still doubting, of which there were still quite many, that they were a part of the system and that they could change things; that they didn't have to be like sheep and follow the self-designated rulers.

The result was a very diverse Wizengamot. The old members saw themselves opposed by new ideas and many of them. The new members of the parliament had to learn to work with it, and for the most part, they were determined to do good work. James and Sirius did not have to be elected. They both held one of the coveted hereditary seats. They were joined by Frank Longbottom, another Lord. Together with them, the Wizengamot now held 85 hereditary seats and 170 additional elected members. Much to the horror of the Greengrasses, Parkinsons, Notts and other traditional pureblood families, they were now presented with opposing opinions and votes. They immediately tried to start their old games of a combination of bribery and intimidation, but the very first they tried to treat that way outside of the building announced them to the Department of Law Enforcement. It was a young woman, a half-blood, whose parents had been killed in the war. She had to bring up her younger siblings when she herself was still only 18. She had been accosted at her work place, a shop in Diagon Alley, by a group of five members of the Wizengamot. Five minutes after their leaving she reported them to the Department of Law Enforcement, where she delivered the bribe, which she had taken as proof of the bribery.

Within two months of the new Wizengamot's existence, the new court of justice treated this first case. All five members were tried and found guilty of the bribery. As a punishment, they were suspended from voting in their chamber, since they had a hereditary right to seat in the chamber. The suspension would last for a year. By the end of the year 1995, three more such cases had to be brought to court and by then even the most stupid pureblood had finally understood that illegal conduct would not help their side to get more votes in their sense. In February 1996, only a third of the old pureblood faction of the Wizengamot was allowed to vote anymore. They were outvoted on every single bill that would bring them back their old privileges and another year later, they finally started to work with the parliament in a useful form.

All that was traditionally left behind when the Marauders gathered at Potter Manor to bring their children to the school train. Regulus had married in the meantime and was the proud father of two beautiful little girls who were the apple of his eyes. It was a big family who entered the platform at King's Cross and went through to Platform 9 ¾. Luckily, this one was expanded on September 1st, to hold all the visitors who saw their children off to school. It was a wonderful mingling of young and old, as parents said their good-bys to the children and the children found their friends to board the train. It was a silly thing, actually, that school train, but it was a much-liked tradition that no one wanted to miss, so it was kept up.

Of James' seven children, the oldest three, Harry, Robert and Charles, were seen off to Hogwarts. Of Sirius and Remus' four only the oldest, Sirius' son Alphard had been at Hogwarts so far, he would now be joined by the twins, Sirius' daughter Adara and Remus' son Orion. Regulus' two girls were only small by that time, three and one years old. But they were all present at the station, because it was tradition and because they loved each other.

It was also tradition that the students who were going off to school resented the attention they got. Harry tried to get out of his mother's loving clutches as soon as he crossed the barrier. He left Robert and Charles immediately behind to find his own best friends, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Susan Bones. Neville, Susan and Harry had formed their friendship early on, when they were still pre-schoolers, because they saw a lot of each other. In primary school, a wide-eyed Hermione had joined them, astonished that anyone wanted to befriend her at all. But especially she and Harry had hit on quite quickly, because Lily had instilled a great love of books in her son, which brought them together at once.

Harry was a good mixture of his parents though, and the Marauders had their influence in him as well. He loved to fly and was a natural when it came to flying. He had done his share of pranking, together with his younger siblings, and hardly regretted anyone of his pranks. He was taught by the best, after all. At Hogwarts, he had performed as well as his parents and had a lot of fun by tormenting his peers and professors with lovingly created embarrassment. More than one letter had found its way to James and Lily who took them in stride. As long as their son didn't deliberately hurt anyone, he wouldn't be reprimanded over the punishments he got to serve at the school.

Harry was a wonderful, loving child, who integrated easily into classes and his peers. He had his father's easygoing, open character and his mother's sharp intellect. He was able to perform well when he wanted to and didn't have to work very hard for good marks. When he did apply himself his marks rose from good to excellent though and thus he was amongst the best in his year's OWLs. He had performed equally well in his GCSEs, which pleased his parents. The best in both sets of education had been Hermione. She was able to outperform any other student in Hogwarts, mainly because she applied herself harder than any other student. That had caused her great problems in her first year, because she had a habit of thinking that all others should work on the same principles as she did, but thankfully her friends had been able to get it through to her, that the academic performance of the others wasn't her responsibility. They accepted her for who she was and expected her to respect them for what they were.

In that respect, it was more like a curse for Hermione to come from a family of socialists who thought that the destiny of the whole world was part of their responsibility. She had a social conscience which often stood in her way, but she would not lower her standards and as long as she stopped nagging the others were ready to accept that part of her personality.

Sirius, still lovingly hand in hand with his husband, had seen off the Potter children and his oldest joining up with their friends. All of them were proud members of Gryffindor, even the little Bones girl had been sorted there, much to her Hufflepuff oriented family's consternation.

But then, Sirius mused, many of the traditional 'Sortings' went different than expected. The Sorting Hat seemed to have grown a new backbone and thus had almost deserted Slytherin of any students for about a decade. His own son had happily followed him into Gryffindor. This year, eleven years old Adara and her half-twin brother Orion would follow their older brother to school. She was still a bit clingy to her dad, but was soon brought out of her funk by Orion who called for her to meet their friends from primary school. To Adara it was one thing to leave for school every day when one could come back home every evening, but now it was off to boarding school for ten months, and she would only see her parents a few times during these long months.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart, just go with the boys. You're half a boy yourself, most of the time anyway," Sirius whispered, kissing her goodbye.

That made her grin and while she hugged Remus goodbye she was already thinking of all the plans they had concocted to make their older siblings look like angels. She was a tomboy, yes, but not entirely. She thought of herself as a better girl and found girly girls repugnant.

Sirius was glad, though, that she had a number of candidates among this year's girls to find friends in the girls' quarters nevertheless. He thought she'd be lonely in her dorm if she didn't find some friends among the girls.

James and Lily said goodbye to their third son Charles. It became less hard every time, Lily thought. 'Probably until Becca leaves', she admitted to herself. As long as she still had some children to tuck in at night, it didn't hit home as much that her children would be growing out of her home. She wasn't a clingy mother, but she loved her children and she loved the ruckus and the busy home she had. She didn't give a damn about keeping her figure intact if it meant that she and James could have all the children her beloved mother-in-law never had and then some. Dorea had never been better and happier than when she had all those little ones around her. It made Lily smile every evening when she came home. Lily had more than one workmate who would wonder how she managed with all those pregnancies and the subsequent children in the house, even with her mother-in-law looking after them during the day. Lily laughed and usually replied that it invigorated her, helped her rest up to come home to her loved ones; that they gave her all the strength she needed for the day job. If push came to shove, she could always take out a weekend with James and just go off to sleep it through now and then. She had done that on several occasions.

Naturally, even with now eleven children in the house, sometimes more than twenty, when others brought their own, it had been a great help that Sirius and Remus lived with them, too. Together with Dorea and the numerous house-elves at Potter Manor they were able to hold up a wonderful family life. Lily didn't accept the excuse other mothers of her acquaintance claimed to be constantly tired from the stress with children, household and profession. She accepted the claim of stress with children if there was no one else sharing them but with magic, a household was done in minutes, even the cooking. That didn't constitute any additional stress in her opinion and accused many of the husbands of sharing neither the housekeeping nor the responsibility with the children. She was of the opinion that this was the real cause of their stress. She was thankful for James. He took everything off her that was possibly too much for her and he didn't do it grudgingly, he liked to do the little chores that were left.

James was the happiest man on earth. He found fulfilment in his work, he had a happy family at home and was able to live his life in peace. His prayers of thanks usually went to his best friend with the 'furry problem' for his courage to speak up. James was very much aware how badly things could have gone wrong had Remus not been a Gryffindor that night.

But Remus had proven his worth then and thus had brought forth the great turn of events. And with him there had been another Gryffindor back then, one who had never been sorted to his rightful house and proved himself to be more of a Gryffindor when he dared to leave his master's service in favour of doing the right thing.

There was another one who was happier than anyone else about the turn of events in 1981. Her name was Dorea Potter-Black, and she knew why she was so much happier than she could have expected to be after the loss of her husband.

Charlus Potter had given in to the despair of never having another child when James was 19. He had fallen ill and never recovered. No magic seemed to help him and he died the year before Harry was born. Dorea was almost ready to follow her husband when her son and his family and friends came to Potter Manor. That had been the turning point for Dorea, and she had recovered quickly. She welcomed every new grandchild with love and happiness.

But night for night for several years after the war she saw images flash before her eyes when she went to sleep. Images of her own death, images of the tragic deaths of her beloved son and daughter-in-law, images of a lonely child with brilliant green eyes and unruly black hair, who was treated less than poorly by his relatives. Images of another bloody war, which would cost not only both her grandnephews, but their best friend and a lovely young great-grandniece who would leave behind another orphan. Another grandniece would lose her husband. The survivors of the war would be left bereft of many of their loved ones if not most of them. They would be badly scarred and were bound not to live a very happy life at all.

And she remembered that because of Remus Lupin-Black, who had dared to ask a very difficult question they were all happy.


End file.
